The female gender
by BlackZetzu
Summary: Frollo gets cursed by a gypsy and suddenly the minister have to face big problems. During the day he is still a man, but as soon as the clock strikes six pm. he turns into a beautiful, young woman. Now he have to face the sin more than ever before. Rejected as man, worshiped as woman. (And Phoebus is his greatest admirer, while Frollo is just interested in Esmeralda after all ;D)
1. men

Contains genderbend :D

Claude Frollo gets cursed by a gypsy and suddenly the minister have to face big problems.

During the day he is still a man, but as soon as the clock strikes six pm. he turns into a beautiful, young woman. Now he have to face the sin more than ever before.

(Maybe you know deviantart - I´m there as well (same name) and I drew the two main Characters (Claude and Claudette(Claudes female form)) - genderbend -)

Please be gentle with my english - it´s not my mother tongue xD

Please leave a comment and say what you think, enjoy

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Chapter 1 - men

„Get him!", Frollo ordered his soldiers. He rid his horse with grace and dignity. „Bring me this sorcerer."

His soldiers saluted and chased the man.

„Pathetic gypsies. They will see what I am capable of." He bumped his foot in Snowballs side and the horse galloped to the Notre Dame.

It was snowing and the cold air whipped in the ministers face. It was unusual cold this year and Frollo wanted to arrive the cathedral as fast as possible.

On his way he passed several locals but he ignored them as usual just as they ignored him.

Finally he arrived the place before the cathedral and got off of his horse.

„Stay here, dear boy.", he whispered and stroke the black stallion. „I will be back, soon."

He entered the Notre Dame and the archdeacon walked to him in a hurry.

„Frollo, what did I tell you? Stop chasing the innocent people."

„They are not innocent, my friend. You will see." He sat on a pew and prayed until one of his soldiers came to him.

„We caught the gypsy, Sir."

„Bring him here."

The men dragged the young man inside and threw him on the ground.

„Frollo, not in this cathedral, I dare you."

„Very well. Drag him outside." He grinned. „We will see who will protect your soul outside these stone walls." The minister spread a strong despicableness.

It was already dark outside and the only source of light were the torches the guards held in their hands.

„You will pay for this, you fool.", the prisoner blew despising.

„You are calling me a fool? Who knees in the snow, waiting for his punishment? It´s you.", Frollo laughed. „I hope you know what the punishment for your offense is." One soldier drew his sword. „Instant death." The soldier reached back and the gypsy began to sing in a foreign language.

The armed man stopped and let his hands sink down.

„What are you waiting for? Kill him.", Frollo grabbed the sword and reached back his own but suddenly a golden nebula formed around the prisoner. He was still singing and Frollo screamed out loud as the nebula exploded.

The men were thrown to the ground and the gypsy slumped down.

Frollo stood up in a hurry and shook the unconsciousness boy. „Do you really think your witchcraft will help you now? Answer me!" He needed a moment to realize the situation and let off of him. „Lock him away." He turned and held his head. „Great." His fingers were covered in blood. He had a laceration on his forehead and tried to pull himself together not to curse.

The archdeacon came out of the cathedral.

„I heard a great noise, what happened?", he looked to the minister. „My dear, you´re bleeding. Let me help you."

„Get off, you old fool.", Frollo pushed the man away after the priest touched his head. „I can do this in my own."

„You don´t need to be so harsh, my dear. Let me help you anyway. Please, come in.", the archdeacon said.

„Stop calling me my dear. What´s wrong with you?", Frollo wanted to know. He looked down but he only saw his robe as usual. Nothing else. His hat was there as well and everything seemed normal.

„If you really insist to reject my help I will let you go. But if you need help any time you can come to me. Oh, and by the way. You should change. This clothing is just for the minister.", the archdeacon turned and went back into the cathedral.

„But I am the minister. Pathetic old fool. Maybe he´s slowly loosing his eyesight." Frollo walked to his horse and wanted to return to the palace of justice but suddenly he saw something as he passed a window.

„What?", he returned in a hurry and stood before it. „WHAT?" He touched his face. He hadn´t a single wrinkle anymore. He was neither old nor haggard. His breath went crazy and his heartbeat increased.

„I am a woman!", he laughed. „I am a woman!" He took a second look. His eyes were grey with a part of light blue and larger. His lips were curved and crimson, he had a snub nose and on his cheeks were some small freckles. His hair was snow-white, long and curled. He ran his fingers through his hair and they were like silk. His hands were smaller and more elegant.

„My body…", he touched his chest and he felt two bulges under his robe. „No..", he checked the lower area. Flat. Even his voice was higher and sounded like sugar. He was smaller. About one head smaller. He tried to calm down.

„Damn gypsies." He growled and his teeth crunched. He stood in front of the window for at least twenty minutes and growled even more. He was unbelievable angry but suddenly he got interrupted by someone.

„Good evening, mademoiselle." Phoebus. „Can I help you?"

Frollo got almost scared to death. He has been deep in thoughts.

„I´m very sorry. I didn´t meant to scare you." The minister took a deep breath and turned to the captain.

„No. You can´t help me. I will leave now.", he wanted to get on his horse and Phoebus helped him. „Stop it.", he tried to resists and suddenly he felt big hands under his butt. He shrieked. „I said stop it!"

„I.. Sorry." Phoebus slightly turned red and let off of the minister. „May I accompany you home at least? Such a beautiful woman like you could get troubles at this time."  
Frollos eyes widened.

„Goodbye, captain.", he rammed his feet in the side of his horse and they ran away.

„What a girl.", the soldier sighed.


	2. women

chapter 2 - women

The sun rose and the birds were tweeting. The snow lay peaceful on the ground and the ice crystals creeped above everything they reached.

Frollo slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. Luckily it was his day off.

„Body!", he startled jumping and touched all over his body. He was a man. „Thank you, Beata Maria. It was just a dream." He stood up and spent the day as he wanted. He read a book, drank some wine and ate some grapes. He visited the church and took care of his horse.

„It´s getting late.", he murmured as the bells rang six pm. and he left the stable. The snow crunched underneath his feet while he walked back to the palace of justice.

„Good evening, mademoiselle.", a passant raised his hat and stared at the minister. The man was so concentrated he stumbled. Frollo grinned malicious and after the man walked away he touched his body again.

„Oh no. Not again.", he sighed. He was a woman again. Beautiful face, long, white, curly hair, steel-blue eyes and boobs. He walked to the entrance of the palace of justice where a few soldiers stood. Female Frollo was still checking his body and didn´t notice how the men stared at him.

One of the soldiers nudged his campaigner and whispered:

„Oh boy, there she is again. Watch and learn.", he smiled and walked to Frollo who was busy poking his hip.

„Good day, my Lady. May I escort you somewhere?" Frollo ignored him and bumped right into him. „Excuse me, it was my fault."

„What do you want, ignorant fool?", the minister grumbled. „Get out of my way."

„But my Lady. This behavior doesn´t suit you." The friend of this soldier came to them.

„Yeah. You should listen to him. He´s a genius, you know?"

„Genius? I don´t think so. And now get out of my way or do I have to discipline you?"

„A naughty girl, I see. She wears the ministers clothing and thinks she is as mighty as him. Isn´t that funny?"

Two more soldiers surrounded Frollo and grinned. They came closer and one of them tried to touch his shoulder. The judge pushed his hand away and threatened them but they didn´t care.

„Let off of her.", Phoebus rid on Achilles and scared them back to their places. „I´m sorry, mademoiselle. I will take care of them as soon as possible."

Frollo turned his nose up and walked inside the palace of justice but Phoebus would not let him go.

„Mademoiselle, have I said something wrong?"

„Stop calling me mademoiselle." Phoebus had problems to keep up with Frollos fast pace.

„Then please, tell me your name." Frollo stopped. He wasn´t prepared to this. He was brooding over it.

„Claude."

„Claude?"

„It´s the short form of Claudette.", he tried to make excuses and prayed it would work.

„Very well, Claude. May I ask you something?"

„You asked me already.", Frollo returned to take the stairs to his chamber. „But please, go ahead." He sighed.

„How are you related to the minister of justice?" They stopped again. Now this was even a harder question than before.

„I..He..He is my father."

„Father?"

„Y..Yes. I´m his daughter and he is my father."

„Can I speak with him?"

„No. He´s not here at the moment. You have to leave this building now.", Frollo went through the door of his chamber and locked it. Phoebus stood there some more minutes in surprise and went away.

"Finally. I'm alone.", Frollo murmured and went in his bathroom where he took of his clothing. Naked he stood before a gigantic mirror and stared at his body. He was fascinated and confused. He does not know anything about the female body and for that he began to touch his single body parts.

He started with his face where he poked his nose. It was small and cute. His cheeks were soft and his lips were formed perfectly.

His hair toyed with his neck and the curls suited his femininity.

As he touched his breasts a cold shiver ran through his body. "What was that?" He touched them again but nothing happened. He wanted to feel it again and played with them. The warm and smooth skin at their bottom, the strong one at their top and the darker, much more sensitive nipples. There. Another shiver. So that's where this good feeling came from. He stroke and squeezed, poked and touched them and his breathing gone faster. He felt a weird desire between his legs and as he checked this place he felt some sticky liquid between his fingers.

"What is this?" He smelled it. "Some sort of salvia, perhaps." He let his hand touch his private place again and suddenly an ever greater shiver ran through his body. Especially through his lower body. It felt good. Very good. He touched himself over and over again to experience this great feeling. He never felt this way and he began to gasp. His body wanted more.

"This is truly a devilish body." He slightly moaned as he squeezed his clitoris. "What is happening to me?" He gasped and sweated while he kneaded his breasts and stroke his female place. He got wilder and faster and then he found his entrance. His middle finger entered him and it felt great.

"So good." He let his ring finger join and moved them back and forth. He let them slide in and out. He kneed down but his fingers were still inside him while his head laid on the ground. He let his fingers thrust and he sweated even more. The heartbeat gone wild, his body trembled and his muscles cramped before he had his orgasm. His fingers stopped and he needed a while to calm his breathing down.

After he stood up again he looked at his fingers and was surprised. They were covered with this weird salvia and he washed it off.

After he dressed himself again, which was more difficult than he thought, he prayed as usual and went to bed.


	3. shit happens

chapter 3 - Shit happens

"What do you mean he's dead?", Frollo yelled at one of his soldiers.

"But you said the punishment would be death." The minister grumbled in anger. It was about four pm. and he still had two hours before he will turn into a woman again. The gypsy who cursed him is dead and he got absolutely no idea how to end this witchcraft.

He needed a walk to calm down and left the palace of justice. He walked through the streets of Paris and thought everything through. He needs a sorcerer who can break the curse but where could he find one? He absolutely have to find the court of miracles. He was lost in thoughts and forgot about the time.

The bells of the Notre Dame threw him out of his thoughts and he felt his change. He stood before the cathedral and tried not to curse over the fact he is caught in such a embarrassing situation. If anyone will ever find out what's happening to him he will be doomed.

He took the stairs to cathedral and wanted to pray. The people inside whispered and he sat on a pew, closed his eyes and started to pray.

After he opened his eyes again he recognized someone next to him. It was the archdeacon.

"Good evening, my dear. How are you, today?" Frollo still wasn't comfortable to be a woman and really needed to concentrate to act like one. He didn't want someone to find out what his secret was.

"I'm fine. I will go now." He stood up.

"You will already leave us?"

"Yes. There is work to do."

"You can come back whenever you want." They were alone in the cathedral because the other citizens already left. They weren't aware of the fact Quasimodo stood behind a pillar and listened them.

"Thank you, archdeacon, but I really have to go now." The minister walked very fast outside the building and took a deep breath. "Oh no, not again." He saw Phoebus walking around and took cover but he was too slow.

"Claude!", the captain walked to him. "I was looking for you all day. Where have you been?"

Frollo cleared his throat.

"I was busy."

"Could we take a walk?"

"It's already getting dark, captain. I think I should return home."

"I really want to show you something.", he insisted.

"Well then, captain. I hope you're not waisting my time. I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day." Frollo hoped to get rid of him as soon as possible.

They were walking for a while without saying anything and the minister got slightly curious what Phoebus wanted to show him. They passed the gates of the city and the captain led them to a field on a small hill right next to the Seine. The sunset flooded the city in a beautiful orange shine and the river was slightly sparkling.

"Are we done?", Frollo wanted to know but Phoebus kind of ignored him. He sat down and looked above the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? It's my secret place where I can relax and enjoy my spare time."

"It is not longer your secret place, after you showed me." He grinned.

"I share it with you. You can come here whenever you want and join me."

"I don't think this will happen."

"You are a strong woman." The minister took a seat as well. His legs were tired and it seemed like Phoebus wanted to talk further more. And even if he never would say it, he kinda liked this place. Here are no gypsies. Maybe he was even able to get a little more information about Esmeralda.

"I'm not the only strong woman, you know. There is this gypsy girl. Big green eyes, strong fluffy hair. She got a goat."

"Esmeralda."

"Yes. I heard you know her."

"Oh yes, I do. But you really don't need to worry about her." The captain shook his head. "I'm interested in another girl, you know."

"That's good. Could you introduce us?" The blond man looked at the minister and bend his upper body up and came very close to his face.

"Are you jealous?"

"Why? I just want you to...", but suddenly Frollo felt some lips upon his. He pushed the captain away.

"I dare you. If you will ever do this again you will regret your move.", he stood up and walked away in a hurry. He left Phoebus and returned home as fast as possible. His heart beat strong and after he locked the door of his bedroom he gently touched his female, crimson lips.


	4. true love? never heard of it

Chapter 4 - true love? never heard of it

It was 2pm and Frollo was riding his horse because he wanted to visit Quasimodo. Maybe the hunchback would know how to end this curse. He´s a monster and monster normally know such things.

On his way to the Notre Dame Phoebus joined him.

„Of course. He´s always near, isn´t he?", the old man crunched to himself. He acted like nothing happened yesterday.

„Good day, Sir." He greeted as well.

„Is there anything you need, captain? Problems with the gypsies perhaps?"

„No, Sir. I wanted to ask you, with full respect Sir, if am allowed to date your daughter."

"Daughter?"

„Claude, Sir."

"I am Claude."

"I mean Claudette."

"Who is Claudette?"

"Your daughter."

"Oh. Yes, of course. Excuse me Captain, I was somewhere else." Frollo began to sweat. "I guess you have to ask her, not me."

"It's fine with you, then?"

"Actually no. It isn't. But she's grown and can make decisions on her own." He was really nervous for some reason and he demanded Snowball to walk faster. „Is there anything else you need, captain Phoebus?"

„No, Sir."

„Very well. I will leave you now. Have a good day." Have a good day? Wow, he was really nervous.

Phoebus turned and left.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Frollo took the stairs to Quasimodos place. He brought a little gift for his misshapen boy which he carried in his basket.

„…but my master will never allow it."

„Good day, Quasimodo." The hunchback winced at these words.

„Master Frollo."

„Who are you talking to?"

„My friends." Frollo looked around but nobody else was here.

„My dear boy. Once again. What are your friends made of?"

„Stone."

„Can stone talk?"

„No."

„The same answer as usual, but why you keep talking to them?"

„I´m .."

„Go ahead."

„I´m lonely." Frollo took a seat.

„But I am here. This must be enough for you."

„I´m sorry, master.", the boy said reserved.

„Well then." The minister placed his basket on the small wooden table and pushed it a little bit. „Do you know what this is?"

„Your basket."

„Exactly. And inside of my basket is a little gift for you. You are getting it if you will answer me one thing." Quasimodo smiled a little bit. A gift? For him? He got excited about what it could be.

„I´ll answer you."

„I know you were hiking among the gypsies…"

„I´m sorry master, this will never happen again."

„Don´t interrupt me." Frollo cleared his throat. „As I said. You were hiking among the gypsies and I want to know if you heard how to end .. curses."

The boy was thinking as fast as he could. He was quiet confused about this question but he really wanted to know what this gift was. He hesitated.

„I heard one thing." The minister got excited.

„Say it.", he leaned over the table and stared at the hunchback. „Say it!"

„I heard you have to find your true love. A true lovers kiss will end the curse."

Frollo wasn't happy at all. True love? He? Impossible. Who would love him anyway? He´s an old grumpy man, hated by everybody in this city. But wait.. could Phoebus be his true love? He absolutely wasn't sure about this. They already kissed.. touched lips..stroke skin? Maybe the kiss was too short…

He shook his head and saw the sparkling eyes of Quasimodo who looked at the basket.

„I think you earned it. I will leave you now for that you can play with your gift." He gave Quasimodo a few pieces of wood and stood up.

„Thank you, master. That´s exactly what I needed. Only the best wood for my next figure.", he said happily and hopped to his workspace.

Frollo was still thinking about true love while he took the stairs down and decided to go out this night. There´s a fantastic cook in near of the Notre Dame and he hoped Phoebus wouldn´t stalk him. He saw the archdeacon and left the church as fast as possible without making any noises.


	5. thievish scum

chapter 5 - thievish scum

The minister was lucky. Phoebus had to care about a great problem with his soldiers for that he would have a nice evening just for himself.

Frollo changed his clothing before he left his home. It still was clothing for men and he thought he must order his dressmaker to make him new ones. Dresses for women. As he arrived at his destiny he ordered the cooks speciality and sat down in an edge of the inn. Unfortunately it wasn't a restaurant and he was surrounded by the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd he disrespected so much. And today of all days there were a lot of gypsies among them. Clopin as well.

"Look at this. What a beautiful woman.", a chubby gypsy grinned and Clopin looked at Frollo who was busy to stare outside the window. His hair dodged around his neck and his eyes reflected in the glass. Right now the minister thought about possible punishments for the gypsies and was quiet relaxed.

"Go ahead, Clopin. I know she will like you.", the men whispered.

"How can you tell? She's out of my league. I mean.. look at her."

"Come on. We're your backup.", the chubby one smiled and punched Clopin in the back for that he stumbled forward and landed on the ministers table who got jump scared.

"Holy mother.. What are you doing you fool?"

"I'm a fool indeed, mademoiselle." Clopin lifted his hat and sat on the table cross-legged. "May I introduce myself? I'm Clopin, the greatest storyteller ever."

"I know who you are and I request you to come down the table."

The gypsy made a little handstand, sat next to the minister and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What is a young and beautiful woman like you doing here? This is a very dangerous pub for you."

"I don't know why you should care about this, gypsy.", Claude grumbled. "Take care of your own business and get lost." He pushed him away and Clopin felt down the bench.

The men around them laughed at the storyteller and hooted. Clopin stood up again and tapped the dust away before he walked slightly angry back to the bar.

Frollo grinned in amusement and watched them. Maybe they could lead him to the court of miracles. He will wait until they leave and chaise them.

A man with the ordered food walked towards him.

„With the best wishes from our cook, mademoiselle." He put the plate down and stood there as if rooted.

„I have already done my payment.", Frollo said. „What are you waiting for? Shoo, shoo." He fawned with his hands to scare the man away.

„I´m sorry. I was blinded by you.", he bend down and left.

Great. Every single man in this whole city is crazy. But maybe his true love is among them… He still can´t believe he really have to find his true love to get rid of this curse.

Claude began to eat and as he was finished Clopin came back to him.

„What now? I thought I made my position clear. Leave or I will leave.", his good mood disappeared.

„I thought I could accompany you on your way home." Frollo groaned. „You don´t have to walk by the way. I have a horse and we can ride it. This is much more safer than walking at this late hour, you know?" Clopin was looking at his fingers as he said this because he thought he could impress the lady.

„I don´t think this is going to happen. I have my own horse.", Frollo stood up and walked outside the inn. Clopin followed him. „Where is he?"

„Who?"

„My horse you idiot." He searched the area. „Someone stole him." He was worried. Snowball was the only true friend he had. „Someone will pay for this." His head turned read and he clenched his fists.

„I´m sorry for this, my dear. But.. we still have my horse. I will bring you home.", Clopin whistled very short but very loud and two gypsies brought a big black horse around the corner.

„Snowball.", Frollo called out.

„I don´t think a snowball fight would be good idea right now." Clopin was a little bit confused while the minister ran to his horse and stroke his face. „Oh.."

„You have stolen my stallion.", he scrunched. „You hit on me, you made me laughable and now you have even stolen my horse and claimed it as yours!" His face got redder and redder.

Clopin moved back and tried to excuse. „I wasn´t aware…"

„No, of course not. You´re a gypsy. How could you? Get lost or I am not longer able to control myself." Now he was in rage. He always thought he was a patient man but as soon as someone fools around with his horse… No pardon.

The gypsies behind him ran away and Clopin did the same. Frollo punched a few times against the wall of the inn to release his anger. He punched and punched and suddenly an old rotten board broke.

The man who brought him the food came out.

„Hey, you have to pay for this."

Frollo stared at the breakage.

„I think ten pieces of copper will do it.", he searched his pockets for his purse but they were empty. „Thievish scum!"

„Well..", the man came closer. „If you can´t pay with money I think I know how you can make reparation." He grabbed the ministers waist and dragged him while he lifted his eyebrow and grinned in joyful anticipation.

„Let her go. Don´t you know who she is?" Phoebus. Of course it was Phoebus. He´s everywhere. „She´s the daughter of the minister of justice and you will let her go immediately."

The man released Frollo and apologized a dozen times before he walked back in the building.

„Thank god I was around.", Phoebus sighed. „Who could imagine what this bastard would have done to you." He smiled but the minister wasn´t there anymore. „Claude?" He looked around. „Claude! Wait for me!", he yelled as he detected Snowball in the distance.

He ran to the minister and run along side him.

„Claude. I wanted to ask you if you might want to go out for a date with me."

„I don´t have time for this, captain.", Frollo said snooty. A true lovers kiss.

„Why not? It´s only one evening. Please." The horse stopped and Frollo got off. He grabbed the captains head, dragged and kissed him with a great amount of energy. The captains tongue shoved inside the ministers mouth and he let it happen. He just wanted to get rid of this curse whatever it costs but nothing happened. They ended the kiss and Claude was still a woman.

The captains heartbeat increased and he was sweating.

„Oh wow. What a kiss.", he smiled like an idiot and his breathing formed small clouds in the air. Frollo climbed up his horse again.

„Claude, wait…", but the minister was too fast. He galloped back to the palace of justice in a hurry and locked himself in his bedroom. His female body spread a heat he felt two days ago as he touched it and started again. He got undressed, laid on the bed and toyed with his femininity.

„God…damn…it.", he yelled as he had another orgasm. He wasn't aware of the fact he sinned because he still knew the female body too less.


	6. acceptance of his femininity

chapter 6 - acceptance of his femininity

„Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Esmeralda.", Frollo offered a bunch of gypsies. He wanted to find her but she´s very good at hiding. He imprisoned the gypsies who refused to tell him what they knew, in a carriage with iron bars and rid through the streets of Paris. Paris wasn´t burning (in contrast to the movie. he was too busy being a woman) and he thought how she managed to escape the cathedral.

Quasimodo.

He led his horste to the Notre Dame and got off. It wasn´t six pm. and he had plenty of time before he would turn into a woman again. The archdeacon greeted him with a lack of interest and the minister took the stairs ignoring him.

„*Good morning, Quasimodo.* Oh, good morning, mademoiselle, how are you today? *I´m fine, thank you. I think it´s fate we met here.* Really? *Yes, I wanted to tell you how much I love you, Quasimodo.* But my master.. *Your master will never find out. Come here and give me a kiss* kissy kissy kiss kiss." Quasimodo was talking to himself and played with his small wooden figures. He didn´t hear Frollo who watched him.

The boy held two of his figures together. His own and a new one. As Frollo saw which person he held he felt sick. It was his female form. Oh god, no.

„I see you got a new one." Quasimodo jump scared.

„Oh, oh, yes." Frollo took and scanned it.

„It´s done very well. Your best work so far." He felt even sicker. Please, god, don´t let Quasimodo be the true love.

„Thank you, master. But I don´t know her very well. I just saw her once for a few moments.", the boys head turned red.

„Do you want to know who she is?"

„Yes, please.", the boy shouted out in happiness. „I´m sorry.", he added immediately after Frollo looked at him very angrily.

„She´s my daughter." Quasimodos eyes widened and he slightly began to sweat. „And I don´t think she will ever give you a kiss."

Quasimodo wasn´t sure what he should ask first. „You have a daughter and you watched me toying around with her figure… I will never do that again."

„As long as you will never toy around with her you can do whatever you want with this figure." Frollo was glad he raised this monster very well and put the small wooden figure back. He totally forgot why he came here first.

"You like her, don't you?", Frollo wanted to know. Quasimodo stood still. "Answer me. You don't have to fear consequences."

"I .. I like her a lot."

"And why do you like her?"

"She's beautiful."

"Is that all?"

"As I said, I just saw her for a few moments. I never spoke to her but I'm sure.. I'm sure.." He didn't know any further and stopped talking.

"Maybe you will see her again." Frollo stood up. "I want to share my duties with her and for that she is responsible for the city just as I. She will take care of everything right after six pm. I will publish this tomorrow but I wanted you to be the first to know." That wasn't true. He decided to integrate his female form in his normal life just a second ago.

 _This will make things much easier for me._

"I will see her again? This is great news. Thank you, master." Frollo nodded and left his adoptive son alone. He heard him playing with his figures again while he walked away and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"See her as me. Look at her just as I would stand before you." Frollo remissioned his plan and ordered his soldiers to spread the news. His female appearance was now known among the people of Paris as his daughter Claudette Frollo and as his right hand. Same status, same job, same power, different gender.

Phoebus stood next to him, while he spoke to his army of men and after the minister finished they spoke about duty. The bells of Notre Dame rung and it was five pm.

"I'm sorry, captain but I will return to my chamber. Claudette will take over in an hour.", Frollo wanted to leave but the captain had a last question.

"Sir. Did she spoke about me?" The minister was surprised and wasn't able to answer immediately. "I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't bother you with such questions."

Frollos eyes widened a bit and he walked away very stiffy. One uncomfortable situation after another.

 _When will this end?_

Back in his chamber Frollo took off his clothes and waited for his transformation.

Only yesterday he bought a black dress from his main dress maker for his female body which he put on after he changed his sex. He stood in front of his big mirror.

"This suits me very well." He was very amused. A long black trouser and black shoes covered his lower body, while his chest was wearing a black blouse with red details on it. Three little crystalls over his breasts and small red and purple stripes decorated it as well. He even had a cape just like his normal one. His hat was the old one even if it was slightly too big but it was ok.

"This suits me very well, indeed." He turned from side to side to scan every single spot of his body. "Alright. I think I can go out dressed like this."

He left his chamber and took the stairs outside the palace of justice where his soldiers waited for him to speak to them. He stood before the crowd and Phoebus stood next to him, again. He crossed the arms behind his back but Frollo was aware of the fact the captain stared at him, just like every single man in this crowd.

The female minister of justice held a long speech about duty and honor, respect and equality. He only meant the righteous people of course not the gypsies.

He was still talking while one soldier began to whisper to another.

"What is she talking about?"

"I don't know. I was just starring at her boobs."

"Oh yeah, they're awesome."

Frollo stopped as he heard that and left his place. He walked towards the two men and stood right in front of them. He didn't say anything but the men got scared anyway.

"Take them away.", he ordered four other soldiers. They saluted and grabbed the two others. Frollo went back to his place in front of the crowd and returned to his speech.

The men were now absolutely concentrated and nobody dared to talk. As Frollo finished he said one last thing.

"I hope you know how the rules are. Otherwise you will join the two ex-soldiers in the torturers room." He grinned and his army yelled the right answer and they saluted to him.

After the crowd split and nobody else was around him anymore except Phoebus he sighed and massaged his forehead.

"What's wrong?", the captain wanted to know.

"I still need to find the gypsy girl."

"Why? It's your fathers personal request. It's not your duty at all." Phoebus was right and Frollo knew that. He must think of an excuse.

"Maybe I can help her. But I really have to speak to her. You said you would know where she is."

"I did?"

"Yes. Outside the city while the sunrise."

"Oh. Alright. But I don't know if this is a good idea. You're still the ministers daughter." Frollo got impatient.

 _Just say where the gypsy is, for god sake._

"But maybe you can persuade me.", the captain said with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"Go on a date with me and I will show you where she is."

 _Jesus!_

"Fine. Just show me her hiding place already.", Frollo puffed.


	7. be mine gypsy girl

chapter 7 - be mine gypsy girl

"Down there." Phoebus pointed at a small house at the river outside the city. "She's here to rest. But I don't know where she is during the day."

"Finally. The gypsy girl will be mine." Frollo clenched his fists, grinned and got excited.

"I thought you want to help her."

"What? Oh... yes, of course.", he cleared his throat. "Let's go down to her, shall we?"

Phoebus nodded and came nearer to Frollos face to give him a kiss, but the minister was faster and was already walking down the small hill. The wind blew cold but at least it wasn't snowing.

Frollo knocked at the door and after a few moments Esmeralda opened the door.

"Gypsy girl!", Frollo yelled but Phoebus stood between them.

"I'm sorry, Esmeralda. She's very tempestuous."

The black haired gypsy stared very curious at the two people.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Claude and she want to help you." Frollo wanted to say something but the captain held his mouth shut. The minister was able to escape the grip.

„Gypsy girl! Now you will pay for your..I mean…Can I come in?" He really needed to get a grip on himself not to yell again and he was even able to smile a bit.

 _Acting. You´re her friend now… The gypsy girls friend.._

Esmeralda needed a moment but she let them in and closed the door behind.

Frollo wanted start talking but he realized Phoebus stood behind him.

„What are you still doing here? Go. I don´t need you here.", he pressed the captain in direction of the door and wanted him to leave.

„But I want to stay with you."

„I said I don´t need you here." Frollo wanted to be alone with the gypsy and the captain was a great handicap for his plan. „I´m still your superior and I command you to leave."

„Alright, alright. I will leave." He bend down to the ministers ear. „I will meet you tomorrow." He grinned and left the place.

Frollo concentrated to get rid of his anger and turned to Esmeralda.

„Are you a couple?", the gypsy wanted to know. She looked quiet sad while she asked him.

„No. Absolutely not."

„It looks like he would be very interested in you. It´s not a surprise. You´re very beautiful I must admit." Esmeralda stroke Djali and went into the kitchen. Frollo followed her.

„I don´t know if he´s just interested or stupid."

„Why would you say that?"

„I´m the daughter of the minister of justice and his superior. That´s all."

„Leave this place. Now." Esmeraldas eyes widened in fear and she tried to ran away but Frollo catch her and held her in his strong arms. „You´re not here to help me. You´re here to imprison me and fed me to the minister."

„No, I´m will not. Calm down!" Frollo wished to turn into a man right now. His desire was strong but he must keep his cover. „Gypsy girl, stop fighting!"

Esmeralda tried to free herself for some more minutes but the minister was too strong for her even in his female form.

 _She smells like an angel._

„You will not burn me?"

„No." He let her go and they faced each other.

„Alright. I will trust you." Her emerald eyes were fascinating. So near but yet so far. „How do you think you can help me?"

„I never thought this through, I must admit." Frollo smiled. It was the truth. He only wanted to see her again and now here she is. Black hair, green eyes, dark skin. But he was here with the wrong gender. White hair, blue eyes, pale skin. The absolute opposite of the gypsy but he felt something was between them.

„Great. What if he chased you?"

„He didn´t. He´s sleeping."

„Alright." Esmeralda went back in the kitchen. „Do you want tea?"

„I would prefer wine." The gypsy looked around and found a bottle.

„Here.", she gave him a glass. The two women emptied the bottle in a very short time. Frollo was used to it but Esmeralda was really drunk. First they were talking about how Frollo wanted to help her but after a few minutes Esmeralda wanted to talk about men.

„You know what? Phoebus… I know him. Or I thought I would know him but it seems he loves you. Not me."

„I don´t care about Phoebus, gypsy." Frollo had enough of the blond man, running and sneaking around him.

„But you already kissed."

„How do you know?"

„Now I know." Her eyes turned wet. „It´s true. He loves you, not me." She poked Frollo in his chest and looked very sad at him. She tipped over and landet in his arms.

„You´re drunk."

„Yes, I am, but I don´t care. He´s not in love with me. What shall I do now?" This could be the ministers chance.

„Maybe you need someone who really loves you. Who admires you from the deepest depths of his heart." He slightly turned red as Esmeralda looked in his steel-blue eyes. „Someone who has the power to free you from all your problems."

Esmeralda came closer and the ministers heartbeat increased.

„Someone who will never leave your side." He began to stutter and his eyes widened as the gypsy was only a few inches away from his face.

„It´s uncomfortable, isn´t it?", the gypsy girl said and sat on the ministers lap with stilted legs. They faced each other and Esmeralda wrapped her arms around Frollos neck.

„You´re drunk, gypsy."

„You already said that." She had a little hiccup and laughed. „You´re nervous."

„Of course I am.", Frollo whispered. He forgot about the fact he was still a woman. „How could I not? You´re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Esmeralda smiled.

„Really? You´re very beautiful yourself.", and Esmeralda stroke through the ministers hair. Frollos head turned redder and redder.

„Gypsy. There is something I wanted to tell you."

„Hm?", she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her body to feel her as near as possible.

„Since the day I first saw you my head wasn´t able to think of something else than you. I was blinded by your beauty, deaf from your angel like voice and mute about your grace."

„What are you talking? I´ve never seen you before."

„Don´t interrupt me. All these years I was able to resisted the devil and his madness. His temptations and pledges until the day I saw you. I´m doomed. Doomed by your soul, beaten by your gloss and enthralled by your kindheartedness. Gypsy, I love you. More than you can ever imagine. Please be mine and mine alone." His heart beat like crazy, his breathing was as fast as never before and his thoughts were racing.

„You´re cute. I like you, too." Esmeralda was nearly sleeping in his arms but she started up as Frollo lifted her up and she was all awake again.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen and Esmeralda wrapped her legs around the minister not to fall down.

„You like me." Frollo smiled. „You really like me!"

„Yes, I like you. Let me down, please."

„I will never let you down again. You´re mine now."

„What? Claudette, please let me down." Claudette. Claudette! Female! He let her go.

„I´m sorry.", he stopped smiling and looked away in embarrassment.

„You really love me, don´t you?", Esmeralda wanted to know.

„I.. yes."

„But we never met before."

„I don´t care. I want you to be mine. Please. I beg you, gypsy." Frollo kneed down and stared at Esmeralda. „I love you more than god."

„You´re a strange woman." She thought for a while. „But if we are together men will not run after me anymore. They will think I´m not interested in them and for that I will not lose my virginity. I can find my family much easier that way." She smiled and grabbed Frollos head. „I will be yours. Under one condition."

„Everything you want." Frollo stood on the edge of madness as he heard his beloved Esmeralda will be his.

„Never call me gypsy again."

„I will not." Frollo wanted to kiss Esmeralda but she already stood up and walked in the direction of the bedroom.

He followed her and they laid down in the small bed. It was cold and they cuddled until Esmeralda fell asleep a few minutes later. Frollos heart was pounding like crazy. Finally. The gypsy girl is his.

He remembered his curse and stood up very quiet. He don´t want her to see him changing or even as a man laying beside her. This would ruin everything and as a patient man he will change her mind about him in his male form.

He left the house and walked back to the palace of justice.


	8. love life - omg, what is going on!

chapter 8 - the hunchback is after me but he´s not even the biggest problem

Frollo woke up earlier that day. He had to do a lot of paper work and was in the middle of his session as he decided to quit. It was impossible for him to concentrate after what have happened yesterday. Esmeralda was his girlfriend now but unfortunately just in his female form. As Claudette. His `daughter`.

He had to convince her to love his male form. But how? It seemed helpless.

He left the palace of justice and went to his dress maker. He still had to go on a date with Phoebus.

 _I need a dress anyway._ He tried to persuade himself.

„Oh, yes. I think this will suit her.", he said with a smile on his face while he looked at a black long dress. It was made for special moments. „I will take it." He payed the man and left the shop still smiling.

It was time for him to visit Quasimodo for lunch and bought some food on the way to the cathedral.

Still in a good mood he entered the building and heard the bells rang while he took the stairs. As he reached the top Quasimodo was toying with his figures again but this time he was quiet and did not say a word.

„Good evening.", Frollo said and the hunchback turned.

„Good evening, mademoiselle."

 _What? Already six o´clock?_

„You´re wearing your fathers clothing. It suits you very well." The boys head turned red and he played nervous with his fingers.

„You don´t have to be nervous. I´m just here to bring you lunch." He laid the food on a table and sat down. „Come on. Take a seat."

„Yes." Quasimodo sat down after he set the table. „It´s a pleasing event for me to see you here."

„Why?"

„I saw you once talking to the archdeacon and I immediately knew we could be friends."

„Friends?", Frollo died inside. „I hope you know who I am."

„Yes. Your father already told me. But I don´t care. Can´t we be friends nevertheless?" Frollo sighed.

„Fine." Quasimodo stood up and hugged his female master. „What are you doing? Get off of me."

„I´m just happy to be befriended with such a beautiful person." Quasimodo hugged him even stronger and he nearly crushed some of the ministers bones.

„Please! You´re hurting me!" The hunchback released the poor woman.

„Oh.. I´m sorry about that.", he pointed at Frollos shoulder where his clothing was ripped.

Frollo looked down and saw his pale skin. His shoulder and his arm were uncovered just like a part of his chest. He turned red in anger while Quasimodo got even redder than before.

„Great."

„Wait. I will give you something." The hunchback searched for something and found what he was looking for. A brown old fabric. He held it up but Frollo refused it.

„Oh god, that smells. No. Ew! What is this anyway? Urghs, no, don´t say it, I don´t want to know." He grabbed his bag with his new dress and walked behind a curtain.

„May I help you?"

„You have done enough already. Just stay where you are and stop doing anything." Frollo hoped the boy would stop breathing.

While he changed he heard something.

„Quasimodo?" It was Phoebus.

 _What´s he doing here?_

„Oh, captain. What are you doing here?"

„I hoped you would know where Claude is."

„My master is in the palace of justice, I think. Just like the last days."

„No. I mean his daughter. Claudette." Phoebus stood next to the curtains where Frollo stood behind and leaned against it. Unfortunately he missed the pillar where the curtains were fixed and fell through them. The textile slumped down, the man fell and a big dust cloud raised.

Frollo wasn´t able to grab something to cover his body before the captain disturbed him. He was completely naked and covered his shame with his bare hands.

„Captain!"

„Claude!" Phoebus tried to stand up but he really was excited as hell to see her. „Oh, wow!", he yelled as he saw the naked woman standing in front of him.

„Don´t stare at me. Give me something!"

„Of course, I´m sorry.", the blond man said while he gave him something to cover. It was his own cape. The minister wrapped the fabric around his body and searched his stuff.

„I was looking for you, Claude."

„Why?", Quasimodo wanted to know. He stood between them and spread his arms to stop Phoebus from getting too close to the minister. Phoebus looked at the little man and answered him.

„I was looking for her because she gave me her promise to go out on a date with her." He smiled winning.

„I don´t believe you. Prove it!"

„I don´t have to prove you anything."

 _Are they arguing about me? Oh lord._

„Why would she go on a date with someone like you?"

„Why wouldn´t she? I´m the captain."

„You think you can own her just because of that? Don´t make me laugh. She´s not interested in you anyway."

„How can you tell? You don´t know her."

Frollo watched them while they were arguing and suddenly Phoebus grabbed, dragged and kissed him. The kiss was filled with desire, lust and power. The captains tongue wandered inside his mouth and their stamina mixed while the captain slightly moaned.

After he let Frollo go he turned back to the hunchback and said:

„See? We´re a couple." Frollo was shocked and confused. He cleaned his mouth with his hand and stared at the captain.

Quasimodos eyes turned wet.

„But I love her and I can protect her from any harm!", the hunchback yelled but as he recognized what he just said he ran down the stairs and outside his chamber.

„That was weird.", the captain said and turned to Frollo. He smiled. „Well I think it´s not too late for our date, I guess."

„We´re not a couple."

„I think we are." The captain came closer to the minister.

„No."

„But we already kissed three times." He grabbed his hands and held them agains his chest while he looked in his steel-blue eyes.

„I don´t love you." The minister leaned back a little but Phoebus was faster and gave him another kiss. „Stop that.", he whispered. His body trembled a bit and his breath gone faster. Another kiss. „I said.. stop tat." He was helpless and unable to free himself from the strong grip of the captain who grinned at him.

„I don´t think you want me to stop." He touched the ministers butt and dragged him even more. Frollo screeched in surprise and didn´t know what to do. He never was in such a situation ever before. He even wasn´t able to think of such a situation.

The captains hand wandered up to his armor and he got rid of it. He threw it on the ground.

„You´re beautiful.", he said to the minister and stroke his cheek.

„What are we doing?", Frollo wanted to know. He still was confused.

„We will do something very nice." Phoebus lead the minister on his back and laid between his legs. He gave him a gentle kiss and stroke his head while he toyed with the ministers long white hair.

 _I still don´t know what this man is doing but I don´t think I like it._

„Don´t you want to say something?", Phoebus asked.

„No. I´m not used to such moments and I don´t know what to do. Is this some kind of exercise?"

Phoebus laughed a bit.

„You don´t have to do anything, my sweet innocent angel. Let me do the work." He touched the ministers legs and stroke them upwards to his middle. His female body began to tremble and he sweat while his breathing and heart beat increased. His body gave him signals but he didn´t understand them.

Phoebus lips covered the neck of the minister with kisses while his fingers played with his female body. Slowly he pulled down the cape he had wrapped around and uncovered the perfect shaped breasts of his beloved Claudette.

„You are beautiful indeed.", he snorted in heat and licked over them. Frollo was meanwhile fighting with his inners if he should stop this or not. He wasn´t able to say if they're going to sin or if this really is just an exercise but he was praying all the time. His naked body was in heat, his flesh wanted something but he wasn´t aware of what it could be but he knew this has something to do with the captain.

 _Maybe this is true love._

The minister decided to let it happen.


	9. sex, sin and advantages

chapter 9 - sex, sin and advantages

Phoebus gave the minister a long and lustful kiss while he stroke his breasts and squeezed his nipples. Their breathings gone crazy and they were excited.

"I will make you feel very good. You just have to relax.", the captain whispered and pulled his trousers off. His penis was stone hard and he squeezed it between their bodies before he rubbed it against the ministers entrance. Frollos body shivered and sweated, was hot and filled with unknown desires.

"What...", but he wasn't able to say anything further because Phoebus thrusted his manhood inside Claudes female body. They moaned in pleasure and the captain began to thrust. His hip was moving in waves, his hands played with the white breasts and his tongue licked over the ministers body.

"Claude, you're perfectly soft and warm. I love it. I love you." His thrusts gone stronger and wilder and now the minister began to enjoy it himself. He wrapped his legs around the captains hip and moved his own in trance. His body was now in charge and he completely changed his behavior. They kissed and moaned again and again.

"Deeper.", Frollo ordered.

"Yes. Yes!", Phoebus bend up his upper body a little bit and was able to drill even deeper. His moves got more intensive and faster. Frollo closed his eyes while he had an orgasm and moaned very loud.

The captain felt the squeezing down there and got even hotter. He felt strong and manly, great and like an conquerer. He wanted to make Claude come again.

The blond man grabbed the legs of the minister which still were wrapped around him and pushed them aside. He split them as much as he could and thrusted stronger. He lost speed but gained intensity. His head wandered down and he licked over the pale body to the nipples. He sucked and nibbled them and Frollo came again. It was an unbelievable feeling.

"Claude, I'm going to come."

"Why are you saying that?", the minister moaned again. He never felt better but Phoebus talking interrupted his feelings. "Be quiet and go on."

"I don't.. I can't...", Phoebus gasped as he pulled back and while he shot his creamy, white semen all over the minister, Claude was curious what was happening.

"What's this?" Frollo stroke over his belly and his hands got sticky from the captains liquid. He examined this cream and sat down. Phoebus needed some time to breath normal again.

"Don't you know?"

"No. I've never seen this before."

"This is something to make babies with. That's why I made a withdrawal. I don't want you to get pregnant."

"Pregnant? Why would I get pregnant?" He remembered. "Oh... OH!" He stood up in a hurry. Now he knew what they just did. This wasn't real love. It was sin! He had sinned!

 _IN THE CHURCH! My immortal soul will burn for this in the fires of hell for eternity!_

"Claude, what's wrong?" Frollo dressed with his male clothing and ran down the stairs ignoring Phoebus. He must pray and beg for forgiveness. As he reached the main floor he walked to the archdeacon.

"Archdeacon."

"My dear, what happened?", the old man wanted to know. "Your clothing is ripped and you look quiet frightened."

"I must confess." He dragged the priest to the confessional and got inside. "Forgive me father for that I have sinned."

"Speak."

"I've slept with a man without knowing what I was doing. We're not married and now I fear my immortal soul will burn."

"My dear child, if you wasn't aware of what you were doing you must have been really innocent. I will forgive you. Is there something else you want to say?"

"I have a question, father."

"Ask."

"Can a man sin while he isn't in his own body?"

"You mean something like a ghost?"

"Nearly, yes. Can he sin, while he's inside the body of another person?"

"This is a very strange and difficult question, my dear. But no. A man can only sin while he is in charge of his own body."

"Thank you, father." Frollo stood up and went outside the confessional.

 _As long as I'm a woman all my sins will be forgiven. But as soon as I'm a man again I have to live an abstemious life._

"Claude." Phoebus chased him right after he put on his armor again. "What are you doing down here?"

"Pray."

"You're just like your father. Praying and angry looking. Showing the cold shoulder and grumbling.", he smiled. Frollo got sick about the fact he just slept with this moron. With a man. His captain. Blond hair.. blue eyes. Smiles like sugar..

 _What am I thinking about?_

Frollo shook his head and wanted to go home. He really needed a break and some spare time to think about what will happen next. Phoebus wanted to accompany him of course but the minister send him away.

"Take care of something or get yourself drunk. I don't care as long as you leave me alone. And I dare you talk to me or someone else about what have happened."

Phoebus saw the strong and angry stare of his beloved Claudette, nodded and left without saying anything. He didn't even dare to try to kiss the minister.

Frollo stayed in the church for a while and waited until the captain was far enough. As he wanted to start walking he saw Quasimodo staring at him with wet eyes behind a pillar. He ignored the hunchback and passed him.

"Claude...I hope he's the right man for you.", the boy whispered and returned to his chamber.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Frollo thought about the words of the archdeacon the whole night. He wasn't sure about this. Is he really free of sins while he is a woman? Well the archdeacon said wanted to change his clothing and realized that the captains seed still covered his body.

"Disgusting." He took a bath and washed it off. After he dressed himself again he walked to his beloved fireplace. He stood there for like an eternity and was sunk in memories of this evening. He never felt like this before. Not just the feeling of a real orgasm or the sex, no, it was the feeling being admired and loved. Out there are people who like him. Love him. Even worship him, maybe. He isn't lonely anymore. He got Esmeralda as his girlfriend, Phoebus as his lover and Quasimodo as his friend. The archdeacon is much nicer and the people greeted him on the street.

But on the other hand he was sad about the fact he was hated as man. He neither had friends nor a person who would talk to him on their free will except for the archdeacon and Quasimodo. The one is doing this because it's his duty and the other one was his adoptive son. There is not a single person on this whole planet who likes him who he was. Who he really was. An angry, old and secretive man.

Now he had the chance to change it. He's cursed, yes, but this musn't be bad at all. He could make the best out of his situation and accepted his female form.


	10. a broken heart is everything you need

chapter 10 - a broken heart is everything you need

The carriage rattled while the minister grumbled inside. He held his head and massaged it. He had a headache and hadn't slept a single minute this night. He was on the way to the Notre Dame where his soldiers waited for him. It was an important day. Frollo wanted to instruct a few new orders but the main reason was the inspection of his minions. He is doing this twice a year. Of course he's not doing this on his own but he have to give the orders to his captains who will take care of everything.

As he reached his destiny he left the carriage with even a greater headache than before. He grumbled again and still was massaging his head.

"Is everything alright?", one of his captains wanted to know. It wasn't Phoebus. This man had brown hair a beard and a very deep voice. Frollo looked around but Phoebus wasn't here after all.

"I had troubles with the fireplace."

"Again, sir?" There he was. He just walked around a corner and saluted.

"Where have you been? It's your duty as the highest captain to await and great me first."

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"You're getting careless, captain." He passed his highest soldiers and stood in front of them. He began to speak and ordered them to inspect his army right after he spread the new rules. After he was finished he ordered Phoebus to wait and come to him.

"What is it, sir?"

"You didn't answer my question, captain. Where have you been?"

"I was in a pub the whole night. Drinking, sir."

"Very well." Frollo took the steps to the Notre Dame.

"You're not going tu punish me for that, sir?"

"No, captain. But if this will happen again you will not longer be under my command. It was your first misbehavior and I'm a generous man."

 _I said him to do something and leave me alone. He really did what I said. He´s a good minion at all._

"Thank you, sir. It won't happen again." Phoebus left and did his job.

Meanwhile Frollo sat down an a pew and started to pray.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Claude." Someone shook him gently. "Claude, wake up."

"What? What happened?" It was Quasimodo. "What are you doing in my chamber?"

"You were sleeping in the church." Quasimodo laid his hands upon the of the minister and smiled at him. "The archdeacon already locked the doors. You can sleep in my room. Come."

"How late is it?"

"It's about midnight." Frollo cursed himself for falling asleep and stood up.

"I will not sleep in your room. There must be a way out of here."

"Not today. The archdeacon locks the whole church after three pm. while the soldiers are getting inspected."

"But the inspection takes two days."

 _Oh no. I'm a prisoner inside these stone walls. But there must be a way. I'm the minister of justice_!

"Come. Down here is nothing we could do. You can stay as long as we´re locked in here." The hunchback grabbed Frollo, laid him over his shoulder and took the stairs to his place.

"Let me down at once. I can walk on my own."

"You must be very tired. I will carry you. No problem."

They reached the top of the bell tower and Quasimodo let his master down. Claude walked around and was thinking how he could escape. In eight hours he will change back to his male form and then Quasimodo will know his secret.

"You look very upset. Is something wrong?", the hunchback wanted to know while they were outside on the roof.

"Of course there is something wrong. I'm imprisoned inside these stone walls and there is no way to escape."

"But I am here."

"And you think this cheers me up?"

"I hope so."

Frollo sighed and massaged his forehead. What a day. Slowly he began to freeze but he didn't want to go inside.

"Claude, I want to apologize." Now the minister got curious. "Yesterday I said something stupid."

"What?"

"I said I would love you and that I can protect you from any harm but I now know you're in love with Phoebus and I will no longer disturb your relationship."

 _I'm not in love with him._

"I don't love him. He's my captain. That's all."

"But he said you were a couple and he kissed you."

"That doesn't say anything. Kisses are meaningless."

 _Meaningless except for the true lovers kiss of course_.

"I don't think they're meaningless." Quasimodo stood next to the minister and looked over the city. "I believe they are very nice and filled with love."

„Your imagination fools with you, my boy."

„I hope there will be someone who gives me a real kiss one day.", the hunchback sighed.

Frollo ignored him and looked down the roof. Suddenly he saw someone down there.

"Esmeralda!" Frollo leaned over the stone railing and yelled. "Esmeralda!" But she couldn't hear him. He was too far away from her. "Bring me down there.", he ordered the misshapen boy.

"I can't."

"You dare to reject my strict order?" Frollo got angry.

"You will arrest her for your father. I must protect her." Frollo got even angrier.

"Bring me down there or you will see who I am going to arrest." He leaned even more over the railing, lost his grip and fell. He screamed in fear and Quasimodo jumped right after him. He grabbed Claude just as he grabbed a ledge of the church and climbed down with his master over his shoulder.

"You have to be more careful.", he said as they reached the ground but Frollo didn't answer. He was unconsciousness.

"You! Hunchback! What are you doing with the ministers daughter?" A soldier discovered and walked towards them. He and his companion looked very scary and Quasi feared them. He ran away and the two men chased him.

"Stop right there."

"Let her go!" They were yelling and screaming but the hunchback was faster. As he ran around the corner of the cathedral he bumped into Esmeralda.

"Quasi!"

"Hurry, we need a place to hide." Esmeralda heard the soldiers, nodded and helped him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.

"Oh, lord, what happened? Did I black out?" Frollo opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the face of his beloved gypsy girl. She held a wet fabric in her hands.

"You're awake. Good. How are you?" She smiled.

"You? Where am I? HOW LATE IS IT?", he stood up in panic and looked around. He knew this place. It was Esmeraldas hiding place during the night.

"It's ten am., why?" He looked down and he began to sweat.

"I'm still a woman.", he whispered. "But how?"

"Yes, you are a woman." Esmeralda laughed a bit and stroke the ministers forehead. "You passed out last night. Quasi brought you here after we were able to get rid of the soldiers who were chasing us. Luckily these two were very slow." She was talking even further but Frollo didn't listen to her. He was thinking about his current situation and what have happened. Normally he would have already changed back to a man two hours ago but something must have happened yesterday which had changed his curse.

"I am confused.", he interrupted Esmeralda.

"That's ok. You just have to rest."

"You're a witch. Do you know anything about curses?"

"I am not a witch but yes, I heard a lot, why?"

"Can they change?"

"Yes. I's very rare but if the cursed person fear for his life like never before the curse gets even stronger. But I still don't know why you want to know this."

"Kiss me." A stronger curse. That's exactly what he needed now - not.

"What?"

"You're my girlfriend, right? Kiss me."

"I'm not."

"But you accepted me. You accepted yourself as mine as I was here the first time."

"Oh... I'm sorry but I was totally drunk and I thought you would be Phoebus. That's kind of embarrassing, now."

"Phoebus?" Frollos heart was in pain. This situation drove him crazy.

 _Phoebus is in love with me, I am after Esmeralda but she still loves Phoebus. Phoebus and I had sex, but I want to sin with her while she's dreaming about the captain._

"I can't be your girlfriend. We're both women. And I still love Phoebus." Frollo got angry. This moron ruins everything. He need to break her heart for that he could make her his more easy. In his male shape. As long as he's a woman there won't be a chance to be with her.

"Phoebus don't love you, my dear."

"Yes, he does. We kissed once and he said it to me."

"When?"

"About a month ago."

"I have bad news for you, my dear. Phoebus and I are a couple. He's in love with me and he forgot about you."

"But as I asked you.."

"I know what I said but it was a lie. We're in love." He hoped this would crush the gypsy girls heart and grinned.

"I.. I don't believe sou."

"Ask him. You will see."

 _She's still hoping. I must destroy her dreams for that she will be mine._

"Oh and there is one more thing. We already slept together."

Her eyes widened and turned wet. "I can't believe he would do this to me."

"Go. Ask him yourself. I'm coming with you, if you wish."

Esmeralda stared at the white haired woman and nodded. "Yes, I will ask him. Now. And you will come with me." Her emerald eyes were filled with tears while they left the small house. They searched the city and Frollo asked his soldiers where the captain was. They told him where they have seen him the last time.

Finally they found him.

"Phoebus!", Esmeralda yelled.

"Esmeralda." He answered in confusion and then he saw the minister. Frollo was bored because he knew he already won this fight and looked around. "Claude, you're here, too.", he smiled at the minister. "You misses me. That's cute." He passed Esmeralda and hugged the minister who tried to act like they were a couple. The minister hugged him back.

"I.."

"No, don't say a word. I know it's hard for you being nice, but it's fine." Phoebus stroke the ministers cheek and smiled at him while Esmeralda watched them.

"You're a couple, indeed. Phoebus..." She came closer. "I thought you would love me. What happened?" Phoebus turned to the gypsy and looked at her without let the minister go. He still held his cheek in his bare hand and stroke it with his thumb.

"Claude happened. Esmeralda I thought I would love you but it wasn't real." He sighed. "How can I say this? I believe Claude and I are meant to be together."

 _Concentrate. Don't kill him... Don't .. kill.. him_

Esmeralda started to cry and ran away. Djali kicked the captain and chased the gypsy.

"Did I say something wrong?", Phoebus scratched his head and stared after the gypsy.

"You broke her heart."

Phoebus turned back to his beloved Claude and wanted to give her a kiss but the judge refused it.

"Stop that, ignorant fool. I don't want to be kissed from someone like you."

"Someone like me? What do you mean? You're mine."

"WHAT? I don't belong anyone especially not you. Get out of my way." But the captain didn't got out of his way. The minister was in rage. He hates when someone refuses his strict orders. He turned and wanted to walk away but the captain grabbed his arm, dragged him and gave him a kiss filled with lust and desire. The minister fought his grip but he was too weak.

"I love it when you're like this. It even makes me wilder than before.", the captain whispered in the ministers ear. Suddenly he slumped down and cried in pain. Frollo kicked him in his crotch and passed the man with a big grin on his face.

"I hope you know now what the punishment for misbehavior is, captain."

"Touché.", the blond man whispered still in pain.


	11. date night

chapter 11 - date night

7pm. (female)

Claude still tried to find the court of miracles but he failed every time.

"That's just impossible! Where are they?", he barfed in rage. He walked up and down the place before the Notre Dame. "I searched everywhere, where could it be!? ARGH! These godforsaken, thievish, smelly..." He stopped talking and kicked a small rock which flew away.

"Ouch!" Someone screamed. "Who was that?" Phoebus rubbed his head and looked around. „Why have you done that?" He held his forehead and came to the minister who was still angry.

„Don´t whimper. This was nothing."

„You will not continue beat me, or? I don´t think I will survive this very long.", he laughed at him and as he stopped he looked in the steel-blue eyes of the minister. „But I want to survive to see you as long as possible."

Frollo flicked his tongue and rolled with his eyes.

„Don´t say such things."

„Why not? I love you. And I will bother you until you say you love me, too." He grabbed the waist of the minister and dragged him. „And I know ways to speed it up." He kissed Frollos neck who tried to resist but his body wasn´t moving. „See?", Phoebus whispered. „You want me."

„Let me go, moron." Frollos body trembled a bit. He wasn´t gay but as long as he´s a woman his body desires the captain and as a man he only wanted to be with Esmeralda. Unfortunately he lost the gypsy girl. She wasn´t in her hiding place any more and he had to find her again. This was the reason of his rage.

„You two! Go somewhere else. This is a holy place." The archdeacon stood in the doorway of the Notre Dame to light some candles and saw them. Phoebus and Frollo turned and looked at him.

„Good evening, archdeacon.", Phoebus said. But the archdeacon seemed to be in a bad mood or he didn´t recognize them and scared them away.

Frollo grumbled and Phoebus lifted him up.

„What? Let me down!", the minister yelled in surprise but the captain refused his order.

„You´re coming with me, my love."

Frollo fought the captain but he wasn't able to free himself. The grip was too strong.

"Achilles, sit." The horse sat down and the blond man placed the minister on it. It stood up as Frollo tried to get off and Phoebus mounted his stallion as well, grabbed Claude and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're coming with me. There is no escape.", he whispered and a cool shiver ran down the ministers neck.

"Where are we going?", he grumbled after he tried to flee again without success.

"You will see. This is still a date, you know." Achilles began to walk and the ministers horse followed them.

Phoebus still had one arm around the ministers body and after a few minutes he moved it down between his legs. Frollo didn't say anything. He liked it in a weird way. The captains hand was very warm in this cold winters night. The captain put his hand under the ministers robe and undressed his glove. He touched and stroke Claudes uncovered legs and moved his fingers slowly upwards.

"Captain.."

"Let it happen." He kissed the ministers neck and sniffed his white hair. His thumb toyed around with Claudes clit while his middle finger rubbed his entrance. "You're wet down there and very hot. You like it, don't you?", he grinned but Frollo couldn't see it of course.

Frollos inhaled heavily as the captain started to use his ring finger as well. Small clouds appeared before his face every time he exhaled and his body was excited. He couln't resist the captains touch as a woman. Back in his chamber he swore never to sin as a woman again but this was too good. The devil seduced him. He was possessed. Unwilling and weak. The devil sure is stronger as a man and Frollo was defeated by him. The archdeacon said all his sins will be forgiven as long as he's not in his own body and this sure isn't his body.

"Stop say such disgusting things and do it.", he slightly moaned as the captain rubbed over his entrance again and again. He was filled with desire, sin and lust. His body screamed for passion and for the captain. Frollo desired him more than ever before.

Phoebus toyed with the ministers pubic place, let his middle finger rub his entrance and let it lid inside a few inches to heat Claude.

"Do it.", the minister got slightly louder and his body trembled of excitement. Finally, after a few more moments of painful waiting Phoebus sticked his fingers inside him. Frollo tried not to moan and his head turned red. This feeling.. amazing. Phoebus just sticked his middle finger in and thrusted a few times while he kissed Claudes neck.

"You're perfectly soft.", he whispered and thrusted his ring finger inside, too. "Moan for me."

"No.", Frollo resisted his desire to moan. His pleasure was great and his heart beat crazy but he didn't want to do what the captain said. He refused it. He was the captains superior. He was the one who gave the orders. The thrusts got stronger and more intensive and Frollo needed to concentrate really strong not to loose himself. The small shivers from Achilles walk increased this feeling even more.

He nearly had an orgasm but Phoebus made a sudden withdrawal which caused Frollo an unknown painful need for more. He breathed heavily.

"Why.."

"I will keep the best for me.", the captain interrupted Claude and grinned. His finger were wet and sticky but he dressed his glove anyway. Frollo had no idea what the blond man meant but he knew he was absolutely not satisfied. His body wanted more.

Phoebus got off of his horse and helped Claude down.

"Where are we?"

"This is another secret place of mine.", he grinned.

"The court of miracles perhaps?"

Phoebus got slightly confused. "..No?" He took care of the horses. "It's a restaurant."

Frollo sighed. "Sure. Why not? Very imaginative for a date, indeed.", he grumbled and rolled with his eyes. They got inside and Frollo was, against all expectations, astonished. Everything was so colorful and bright. Fabrics in all different colors hung around the ceiling and even the ground was covered with carpets. Decoration hung around, music was played and the temperature was just perfect. The furniture was made of the best wood and the tables were laid with beautiful dishes. It smelled like cinnamon, one of the most expensive spices but the best thing of all - not a single gypsy hung around.

"Do you like it?", Phoebus wanted to know. Frollo was still looking and his mouth was open, his eyes were widened and Phoebus smiled. Why have he never seen this place before? He thought he would knew every single building in his city but this... He shook his head and his face went back to normal again (maybe even a little grumpy, but hey, this is normal for him, isn't it?).

"I hope at least the food looks normal.", he said in a bored way. He felt great here. He never thought he would like such a decoration. He have seen colorful things in Quasimodos place but it always has been garbage for him.

Phoebus took the ministers coat and hung it on a small pillar. He got rid of his coat as well and even of his chest armor.

"Where do you want to sit?"

"I don't know. Maybe at the bar.", Frollo said.

"The bar? Well I don't think the bar is a good place for our date, don't you think? Let's sit there.", the captain pointed at a small table in a oriel, surrounded by windows. It was the only table with a bench and there was placed a little bouquet as well.

"Why are you asking then, fool?", Frollo murmured while Phoebus held his back. Phoebus didn't hear him and they sat down. Claude liked the bar very much. There were all different kind of wine standing around and even some bottles he had never seen before. He decided to take a look afterwards and buy some of them.

Phoebus clicked with his fingers and a waiter came. He whispered something in the mans ear, the waiter nodded and walked away.

"Did I mention you're looking absolutely fabulous?", Phoebus said while he scanned the minister. He was wearing the black dress he bought a few days ago.

"Shut up, I know." His head turned slightly red. „It's comfortable, nice and made of the best fabrics. I never thought I would like such clothing." Frollo inspected his dress.

Back in his chambers he tried so much different clothing but this was the only dress he had. After he dressed it he immediately fell in love with it. It suited him in the best way. It had a deep neckline, red stripes around it, and its black color passed into a crimson at its bottom. Unfortunately it had no purple on it but it was beautiful nevertheless.

Phoebus eyes wandered down. The ministers neckline was deep and he liked it. His head turned slightly red while the minister still inspected his dress. A few moments passed.

"Up here." Frollo flicked his fingers. "Oi!"

"What, I.. sorry.", Phoebus stuttered. He smiled embarrassed.

"Well captain. I look absolutely fabulous, I must admit but you're wearing your armor. Isn't this a little too less for such an event?"

"It's the best suit I have. Unfortunately I can't afford fancy clothing like the blue-blooded aristocrats." Phoebus looked a little sad and Frollo put his hand upon his shoulder while he looked at him in a encouraging way.

"I will not raise your wage."

Frollo smiled and thought this will cheer up the captain. Well it didn´t.

„Thank you?", he whispered.

The waiter came back and held a plate in his hand.

„Oh look. Food.", the minister clapped his hands. „I´m really hungry. I just ate some grapes today."

„Grapes? It´s winter."

„Obviously."

„Where do you get them from?"

„Let´s say .. money.", he nodded. „Yes."

Frollo smiled and they began to eat. Phoebus had ordered boeuf bourguignon and it tasted like heaven.

„This is delicious.", Frollo moaned after his first bite. He never had such a good boeuf. Maybe this will be a nice evening after all.

They ate up while talking about the captains past. Frollo was not really interested but at least they weren´t talking about him, respectively Claudette.

As they were finished Frollo wanted to know something.

„How can you afford such a meal?"

„Let this be my concern." Phoebus stroke the ministers cheek and smiled at him. He leaned forwards and kissed him lovingly. They closed their eyes.

„Is there a dessert?", Frollo whispered after they stopped kissing. Their foreheads were leaned against each other.

„Uhm..sure." Phoebus ordered the waiter again. He ordered small fried pastry with marzipan.

„And wine.", Frollo added.

„And wine.", Phoebus repeated.

„And wine.", the waiter said and left.

„I am glad I asked you for this evening." Phoebus looked at Frollo who was checking his surrounding. „First I was scared but after I asked you I felt free."

„What are you talking about? You blackmailed me." Frollo leaned his head upon his hands and stared at the bouquet. The flowers weren't real, they were made of sleaze.

„I had to. I even asked your father for permission."

„I know."

„You know?" Phoebus was sure Frollo never would mentioned this upon his daughter.

„Sure. Now and then we´re having a conversation. This is what normal people do, I guess." Claude toyed around with the flowers. He picked one leaf after another and threw them away with a small movement of his wrist.

Phoebus watched his beloved.

„You´re not normal after all."

„Why?"

„You are livelier, solidified, determined and above all..", he leaned forwards again and kissed the ministers neck „..the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Frollo looked at him without moving his head.

„Sure."

The waiter brought the dessert and the wine. Frollo took a mouthful.

„Here.", Phoebus held up a piece marzipan and wanted to feed Claude. Frollo took the marzipan and looked at it.

„This was your hilarious brainchild, wasn´t it?", the minister grumbled. The marzipan was shaped like small hearts. He put it on his plate, sticked his fork in it and ate it.

Phoebus scratched the back of his head and smiled. „Kind of." They were eating in peace but Phoebus still tried to feed the minister. This would have been a sort of victory for him but the minister refused it every time.

„Stop that.", he finally said after the fifth try. „I can eat on my own. I´m not a child anymore."

„Your romantic vein is buried deep inside, isn´t it?"  
„Never heard of it. Explain."

„A romantic vein is something you feel deep inside. It makes you happy and spreads a warmth in your chest. If you listen to your heart you can feel what you want, what you desire."

„I don´t desire getting feed."

„I will remember this next time." Phoebus said kind of sad. Frollo had a slightly bad conscience. The captain was really kind and this evening was better than he thought. He should say something nice.

„May I feed you?" He hoped this would improve the mood and grabbed a small piece of pastry.

Phoebus looked in the ministers steel-blue eyes and opened his mouth. Frollo slowly put the pastry in. He was a bit shy and hoped he would do everything right. After he placed it the captain began to chew and smiled without stopping his stare. He was absolutely fallen for these magnificent grey-blue eyes.

After he swallowed he came nearer, whispered „Thank you." and gave the minister another kiss. And without saying anything Frollo accepted it and kissed back. Phoebus laid his hand around the ministers neck and deepened the kiss.

„Let´s go somewhere more intimidate.", he whispered.


	12. the devil is stronger than a man

chapter 12 - the devil is stronger than a man

Phoebus and Frollo rode Achilles again after they left the restaurant. It was snowing and small lights from the buildings around them lightened the street in a week orange. It was really quiet. Only the snow under the horses hooves crunched.

Phoebus didn´t tell where they were going. He wanted to surprise Claude. He had wrapped one arm around the minister again and kissed his neck all the way to their destination.

He stopped his stallion and helped Claude down.

„Where are we?", the minister whispered. It was really late and he didn´t want to wake someone up.

„This is my home." Phoebus took care of the horses again, grabbed Frollos waist and gently dragged him inside. While he closed the door with his foot he grabbed the ministers head and gave him a hot kiss which lasted for a few minutes. Their stamina mixed and they came closer and closer until their bodies were pressed agains each other. Frollo felt a huge bulge between Phoebus legs and smiled.

"What is it, captain? Are you excited?", his smile turned to a grin and he wrapped his arms around the blond mans lower body and dragged him suddenly very strong. The captain exhaled in heat.

"Oh, yeah. I can't wait any longer." He lifted Frollo up and held him like a bride to walk with her over a doorstep. He kicked a door open and threw the minister on his bed, got rid of his armor and laid between Claudes legs. They stroke each other, kissed, undressed and breathed heavily. They were in absolute heat.

Without a warning the captain pressed the legs of his beloved aside and drilled his manhood deep in the ministers hot, wet flesh. Frollo now knew exactly what they were doing and he loved it. He didn't care about sin or anything else. He wanted to feel this man in his inners. He wanted to feel the power of lust and pleasure. Too long he lived without those feeling, in abstinence.

His hips were moving in rhythm and he dragged the captain with his legs which he wrapped around Phoebus body. His hands gripped his shoulders and his fingernails caused him some wounds as the blond man thrusted very strong. Phoebus puffed with a mix of pleasure and pain as Frollo caused them. Stamina and breath got exchanged while they kissed. Tongues ensnared each other and sweat filled the air with the smell of sex.

Phoebus touched and toyed with Claudes breasts, sucked his nipples and licked over his skin. They breathed heavily and moaned a lot. Phoebus thrusts got more intensive and wilder. The ministers whole body quaked every time the masculinity conquered his femininity.

"Deeper!", the minister ordered. His eyes were closed. "Faster!" Phoebus did everything to fulfill the wishes of his beloved and sweat even more. He moved his hips like waves, straightened it, cramped it and did everything to feel as good as possible. Suddenly Frollo moaned very loud and had his orgasm. The captain felt the rhythmic contractions of Claude and stood right before his own.

"Claude, I'm coming." He wanted to make a withdrawal again to shoot his load outside the ministers inners but Claudes legs were still wrapped around his lower body. Frollo wanted to feel the hot liquid inside and stopped Phoebus from his plan.

"Claude.", Phoebus moaned while his white, creamy liquid flooded his beloved inners. Frollo came again and drilled his fingernails deeper inside the captains shoulders.

Phoebus thrusted some more times before he was breathless and rolled aside. They needed some minutes to calm down.

„This was amazing.", Phoebus puffed and smiled while he held his head.

The mixed sticky liquids dropped outside the minister and he looked at it while he sat on the bed crossed-leg. He was fascinated. He touched the fluids and held it up to look at it.

"What are you doing?", Phoebus wanted to know.

"Nothing." Frollo stood up and walked around. "Where is the bathroom?"

"I show you." Phoebus stood up as well and wrapped a fabric around his lower body. Frollo was still naked while he got lead into the room he was looking for.

"Where do you got these scars from?" Phoebus asked after he saw Claudes back while the minister washed his body.

Frollo wasn't aware of these scars on his female body but as a man he had them, too. He got beaten by his father while he was a little boy and he punished himself every time he had unholy thoughts. Self-mortification. He refused to answer.

"It was your father, right? Frollo did this to you.", Phoebus hugged Claude from behind and enclosed his arms in front of his chest while he kissed his neck. "He's the cruelest man I've ever seen. It's unbelievable you're his daughter." His hug got slightly stronger and he laid his head on Frollos shoulder.

"You hate him.", Frollo said sadly.

"No. How could I hate a man who gave me you?" He grabbed the ministers chin and turned him around. He looked in his steel-blue eyes for a few seconds and kissed him gently. Frollo kissed back and he got lost in it.

"Have I done this to you?", Claude asked as he saw the cuts on Phoebus shoulder. He was slightly bleeding. Frollo grabbed a wet towel and pressed it against the small wounds. Phoebus meanwhile grabbed the ministers waist and pushed him gently against a wall. He stroke his curves and buried his face in the snow white hair.

"I love you, Claude.", he whispered.

"I know.", the minister answered. He stopped pressing the towel against the skin as Phoebus gave him another kiss. He hardened again and pressed his lower body against the minister. His grip got stronger and Frollo freed Phoebus from the fabric around his crotch. The captain lifted Claude up who wrapped his legs around him while they kissed. He pressed the minister against the wall but he left enough space to use the gravity. His fingers buried deep inside Claudes buttcheeks to held him up while he entered him again.

They moaned in the kiss and puffed a lot. Phoebus was busy to lift Claude. His muscles worked a lot but his hip was moving just a little bit. Claude helped him. The minister moved his hip up and down and let the captains penis slide in and out.

"This is perfect.", Phoebus gasped in pleasure.

"You like it."

„Yes."

Frollo now moved his hip sideways, too. He ensnared the manhood inside him and toyed with his owner. He licked over his chin, his cheek and his ear, nibbled his earlobe and gasped. Phoebus loosened his grip a bit and Frollo got pierced even more. The cold wall on his back, the heat in his front and the fires of hell between his legs made him loose his mind.

The ministers hands massaged the captains head. His tongue searched for his mouth and entered it. His body screamed the captains name and took him entirely.

„I love you.", Phoebus moaned while they had their orgasms. He pumped an even greater load inside his beloved than before.

He changed the grip and wrapped one arm around the ministers waist while he supported his position with the other one at the wall. He pressed his body against the minister and Frollo got clamped between him and the wall. They were gasping in their ears and slowly cooled down.

„It´s leaking.", Frollo said.

„What?", Phoebus was confused.

„Your… cream." The captain looked down and let the minister go. He gently put him back on the ground. A small, white puddle glittered at their feet.

„Clean it.", the minister ordered and turned to wash himself again. Phoebus did what Claude demanded him and eliminated every hint of their recent impact. He dressed himself in his sleep wear and cleaned a few things in his home. (Dirty underwear and such)

As he finished he saw Frollo lying in his bed and smiled. The minister was breathing peaceful in his sleep and Phoebus laid next to him. He cuddled Claude and laid one arm around his upper and a leg around his lower body to keep the minister warm who was slightly trembling. Frollo was still naked and the captains blanked was thin. Too thin for these cold nights.

„Good night, my sweet, sweet angel.", he kissed the ministers neck once again and fell asleep.


	13. wine, water, tea, blood

chapter 13 - wine, water, tea, blood

"Claude?", Phoebus yelled. "Claude!" He searched his whole home but there was no sign of his beloved Claudette. The bells of the Notre Dame rung. It was 10am. "Where is she?", he thought. "She left without saying a word while I was asleep." He put on his daily clothing and left his home. The ministers horse wasn't there either but he saw some tracks in the snow. They were so huge only the black stallion could have made these. He mounted Achilles and followed them back to the restaurant where they have been yesterday. He nearly needed an hour until he was there. Claude must have searched for this building very long.

He got off his horse as he saw the black stallion of the minister and entered the restaurant. Claude sat at the bar and was surrounded by wine bottles and jars. He also was surrounded by men and Phoebus hat to push some of them away to get to Frollo.

"Hey, I was looking for you.", he said to Claude who looked at him in surprise. As the minister wanted to say something a very big man squeezed between them and barfed at Phoebus.

"Yeah, well, the lady wasn't looking for you. Get lost." The man smiled winning but Phoebus wasn't scared at all.

"Sir, I please you to go aside. I want to talk with my wife.", he answered with a bored facial expression. The big man grumbled.

"Your wife?" He slowly left the place just as the most other men around Claude. "Unbelievable. Such a beauty is married with such a moron. Lucky boy."

Frollo stared at Phoebus while he scared the other men away and sat on a chair next to him.

"Phoebus?", he said with a grin. He touched the captains face and squeezed his nose. "Ya, Phoebus." He puffed and turned back to his bottles.

"Claude, what's wrong?" He take a look and saw that nearly five bottles of wine were empty. "Oh."

He helped the minister up.

"Come. I will help you."

"Where are we going, archdeacon?"

"I'm Phoebus. And I will bring you home." He lifted the minister up and walked outside the building. He felt the men eyes on him and Claudette. Frollo had an hiccup and was still grinning while he got placed on Achilles.

Phoebus mounted the horse and for that he had to let loose the minister for a few seconds. It was enough time for the minister to loose his balance and he felt down.

"Did something happen to you?", Phoebus asked while he got off his horse again and kneed next to Claude. His face was buried in the snow, he laid on his belly but his ass was up in the air. He snored one time and jump scared as Phoebus wanted to help him up again.

"What? Who dares?" The minister looked around while he still kneed and held his hands up in an attacking position. "You!", he grumbled. "I ordered you to stay in the bell tower, Quasimodo!"

"I'm Phoebus.", the blond man said and lifted Frollo up again. "I guess I have to carry you." He gently laid him over his shoulder and began to walk. After a few moments the minister began to sing.

"The world is cruel, the world is wicked.

I am your only friend and I look upon you without fear." He started to hum something and Phoebus began to smile.

"You look upon me without fear... I think that counts as a improvement of your feelings upon me." Frollo still buzzed something and suddenly he was singing along even louder than before.

"You are deformed and you are ugly.."

"..Not nice.."

"..you're a monster.."

"..uhm.."

"..but I'm the one who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you..."

"..well.."

Frollo got louder again.

"Be faithful, grateful. Do as I say! Obey!", he pulled his arms in the air and yelled his last word.

Phoebus was a bit confused but he was used to drunk people and knew exactly what he had to do now. He walked to the Notre Dame and let Frollo down as they arrived the small fountain. Frollo stood there and smiled at the captain who lifted the bucked filled with water. As he looked at the minister he stopped smiling and asked something.

"Who are you?"

"Phoebus."

"You sure?"

"Ya."

"That's funny. I thought you would be..", but before the minister could say something more the captain spit the ice-cold water in his face. Frollo widened his eyes in surprise, stared at the captain and got stiff. They stood there for a few moments.

"Claude?"

"Cold..."

"I'm sorry but I had to do this."

"Cold. Cold! Coldcoldcoldcold!"

"You was drunk."

"Phoebus!", Frollo barked at him without moving a single muscle.

"What?"

"COLD!"

"Oh, yes, I forgot." The captain took off his cape and wrapped it around the minister. He rubbed his arms to warm him. "Better?"

"No..", he begann to shiver really strong and his lips turned slightly blue. "I'm freezing." He snuggled in the captains blue fabric and walked to his horse.

"I will bring you home."

"No. You've done enough.", Frollo got on his horse and petted it.

"But.."

"Captain. I demand you to leave me be."

"Can I at least do something else for you?", he looked at his beloved with begging eyes.

"Collect the bottles of wine from the restaurant and bring them to the palace of justice.", he kicked his horse and galloped away. As Snowball was still turning he grumbled "God damn, it's cold. Stupid captain." and left with a headache.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"ATCHOOOO!" The minister sneezed very loud. He caught a cold and sat in his favorite chair, snuggled into a lot of blankets and stared into the flames while he sat in front of his fireplace. "Stupid, stupid captain."

Someone opened the gigantic door behind him.

"Minister Frollo. Captain Phoebus want to talk to you."

"Send him away." He was a man again (nearly 6pm)

"But he insisted."

"Never mind. Send him in." The door got closed again and after a few minutes the captain entered the room and stood behind the minister.

Frollo didn't turn. He was mad at him. He hated being ill.

"I brought the bottles."

"Hmpf."

"I don't get it. Why are you mad at me?" Frollo sneezed again. "I'm sorry for that Claude. Ok, let me explain. You have been really drunk and I had to do something. Or are you mad because of something yesterday happened?"

Frollo grumbled.

"I know you don't like getting feed and I know this now but we were having such a beautiful evening. The dinner, the dessert and the .. sex." His head turned slightly red and he grinned. He walked in front of the chair and saw the unbelievable angry face of Frollo wrapped in light blue blankets. He got nearly scared to death. "Oh my god! Sir! I thought you would be Claude! Frollo! Your daughter!"

The ministers face was unbelievably red of anger while the captains face got pale of fear.

"I'm sorry, sir. I .. I..", he stuttered and wanted to leave but the minister stopped him.

"Stop." The captain stopped and got stiff like a mannequin. Frollo just crunched his teeth. The two men stared at each other for a long time.

"The blue of the blankets suits your red very well, sir..?", Phoebus tried to distract but it was a mistake.

Frollo barked very loud and stood up. "You will leave this room immediately, ex-captain! Get out or you will burn!" He pointed at the exit.

Phoebus was still scared as hell as he left the room. He needed a moment to calm down and slumped down at the door right after he closed it. His skin was white and his eyes were widened. He breathed fast and his heart throbbed outside a rhythm. What have he done? He stood up and walked around the building. He had no destination and walked in circles for like twenty minutes.

Suddenly he saw Claudette. She was wearing the ministers suit (for women) and held something in her hands.

"Claude!", the ex-captain yelled and the guards around him looked at him in surprise. He ran towards her and grabbed her shoulder. "Claude, I.."

"Don't say a word." The female minister held a finger upon his lips and looked at him. "You have done more than enough." He sneezed. "You angered my father like never before. I think you will get punished." He turned and wanted to walk away.

"I don't care about me. What's with you? Will he punish you, too?"

"I said stop talking."

"Please."

"I don't know, alright?" Frollo clicked with his fingers and two soldiers came to him.

"Mademoiselle?"

"Show the ex-captain the exit. If he refuses to leave, imprison him."

The men nodded, saluted and grabbed Phoebus arms.

"Claude.." The blond man looked over his shoulder to see his beloved once again.

"Wait." The men stopped. Frollo walked in front of Phoebus. "I think there is something you can do to get back your old position."

Phoebus hoped.

"If you will find the court of miracles my father will give you back your old position and I will be thankful."

"Yes. I will find it for you. I promise.", he smiled and whispered something. "I love you, Claude."

"That's not my fault, isn't it?." Frollo petted Phoebus cheek, took a nip of the tea in his hands and passed the soldiers. While he walked away he ordered the guards to return to their duty and they threw the ex-captain out. He felt on his face and his forehead began to bleed.

He stood up and tapped away the snow.

"I will find the court of miracles for you, Claudette. I swear." The blood dripped down his face and left a trace of crimson liquid on the white snow.


	14. misconceptions

chapter 14 - misconceptions

„This untalented captain will find the court of miracles." Frollo rolled on his back. „I will marry the gypsy girl." He rolled back on his belly. „Everything´s gonna be alright." The minister was sleep talking very often. Sometimes he even sleepwalks but this is rare.

Suddenly he bend up his upper body and woke up.

„Huh, what?" He sneezed and got rid of the blankes around him. He was still ill (two weeks passed since he threw Phoebus out of the palace of justice).

He stood up and washed his face. As he looked in the mirror he saw his beautiful female face, smiled and puked.

„Oh lord. Please help me. This disease is going to kill me." He had an headache and his stomach rumbled. After he dressed his female ministers robe he walked down the stairs and went outside. He wanted to visit his horse.

„Good morning, mademoiselle.", his soldiers greeted him but he only waved his wrist.

„Ya, ya.", he murmured.

As he arrived the stable he walked to Snowball and petted him very long.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile Phoebus chased a gypsy. He was really good but the gypsy only walked around. He did not lead him to the court of miracles. After two more hours he got tired and decided to search for another target he could chase. As he walked by the palace of justice he heard something.

„Yes, yes, you´re the best." It was Claudette. „I love you."

His eyes widened. She loves someone else than him? His heart was in pain. He creeped towards her voice and searched for cover. He leaned against a wall with an open window. He wanted to look inside but he didn´t dare. What if Claudette would see him? But he heard exactly what she said.

„Stop licking me. It tickles." She laughed. „No, not there. Stop it, you naughty boy." Someone puffed. „Here. Do you want this? I think you have to earn it first…. Ooohh.. you´re so cute. Here. You get it anyway. You´re my favorite." She giggled. „Hm.. Your hair need some care. I want you looking the best of all while we´re on the move. Wait here, sweetheart. I will get a comb."

Phoebus got angry. His beloved Claudette was in love with someone else and she was nice to him. What have he done wrong? His heart felt like it would burst any minute. He walked to the entrance of the building and intercepted the minister.

„Phoebus.", Claude said in surprise as he bumped into him. „What are you doing here? I thought you would search for the court of miracles."

Phoebus looked at him very angrily.

„Who is this?", he pointed at the entrance.

„Who?"

„You know exactly who I mean. The guy inside this building. Your lover."

„Lover?", Frollo was confused.

„You called him sweetheart."

„Oh, you mean Snowball."

„Snowball.. what a ridiculous name for a man. Well then. Your Snowball will learn who you belong to!" He rolled up his sleeves and clenched his fists while he walked inside the stable.

„Sure. Go ahead." Frollo followed him.

„Alright Snowball. Come out, come out, wherever you are!", Phoebus searched the place while the minister just stood there and watched him. After the ex-captain searched everything he turned to Frollo. „Where is he?"

The minister pointed at his black stallion. „You can pet him, if you want."

Phoebus stared at the stallion and his head turned red of embarrassment. „Uhm… I think I will leave now."

„Sure." The minister sneezed again.

„Are you alright?"

„Urghs, no. I have morning sickness and I puke sometimes.", he snuffed in a tissue (embroidered with his initials of course).

„Morning sickness? Since when?"

„I don´t know. Since our date night, I presume.", he went back to his stallion and petted him. Suddenly Phoebus stood behind him and wrapped his arms around the minister.

„Oh, Claude."

„What?"

„You just made me the happiest man alive."

„How?", he tried to free himself from the ex-captains grip. „Let me go, pathetic fool." He hit him with his elbow and got rid of him.

The captain exhaled and held his ribs. „Easy. Your morning sickness. This is the happiest day of my life." He grinned like an idiot.

„I´ve never seen a man being so happy about vomit.", Frollo said unimpressed. Phoebus tried to hug him again but the minister grabbed a whip and pointed it at the blond man. „Don´t you dare!"

"But.."

"No. You will find the court of miracles for me, you hear? Go and work." Phoebus nodded, smiled at the minister like the biggest fool and left.

"Oh boy. He really got problems.", Frollo murmured as he got on Snowball. He decided to visit Quasimodo for breakfast.

On his way he bought his favorite food and some treats for his stallion. As he reached the cathedral he took care of Snowball and entered the building.

"Mademoiselle Frollo.", the archdeacon said as he saw the minister. "It's nice to see you again. Where have you been? I... We missed you here."

"I excuse myself, archdeacon but I was ill and I'm still."

"My dear, what is it?"

"A cold and morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes, why?" The archdeacon smiled at him and Frollo was confused again.

"Congratulations, my dear.", the archdeacon said happy, folded his hands and left. Frollo stared somewhere without focusing a thing.

 _Why is everyone so excited about my stomach problem?_

He shook his head and took the stairs to Quasimodos chambers.

"Claude!", Quasi said happily as he saw his master. "You're back. How are you?" They haven't seen each other since Frollo felt down the cathedral.

"Fine. Just a little cold and morning sickness."

"That doesn't sound very good. I will make you tea."

"Tea? Frollo never allowed you something like an oven or anything related to fire. Are you hiding something from him?"

"No.", Quasimodo searched for some spices. "My tea is cold."

"Cold tea... Dear boy. Tea must be hot."

"Not mine, you will see." He prepared something and made a lot of noises which caused a new headache for the minister. He grumbled and massaged his head after he laid down his hat.

Frollo sneezed again.

"Bless you.", Quasimodo said and gave his master a glass filled with some sort of tea. Cold tea.

"Uhm... thank you." It was the first time since decades someone blessed him and Frollo felt a little better. He smelled the liquid in his glass and turned his head in disgust.

"Ew. Why does everything you give me smells like something rotten?"

"Try it. It's pure life, I promise. You will feel much better afterwards.", the hunchback smiled and watched Claude drink.

"Oh lord."

"Good, right?"

"It tastes even worse than it smells." He cleared his throat. "But it helps, I must admit." He took another nip and put away the glass. He felt much better now and stood up. Quasimodo followed him. He walked to the table where the mini version of Paris stood and looked around while he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Where is my figure?", the minister wanted to know.

"Up here..." Quasimodo showed his master where mini Claudette stood.

She was placed upon the roof of the Notre Dame together with mini Quasi. They were surrounded by red and white fabrics and it looked like they would celebrate a wedding.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"I don't know. What do you think they're doing?", the hunchback stood right next to Claude.

"They're celebrating a wedding.", he said without any passion.

Quasimodo laughed a bit and his head turned red. "Actually, no. They celebrated their wedding yesterday. Today they are celebrating the birth or ..their..first..child.", he stuttered as he saw the disgusted face of Frollo.

"Quasimodo." Frollo said without staring somewhere else than the wooden figures.

"Yes?", Quasi answered in shame.

"I hope you know, that this..", he pointed at the figures, "..will never happen." He shook his head, still staring at the mini versions of them with big eyes. "Listen. I know my father allowed you to toy around like you please but this is a little too much, don't you think?"

Quasimodo stood still for a moment and toyed with his fingers.

"I can't defeat my feelings upon you, Claude." He looked away, still in shame.

Claude cleared his throat.

"Breakfast." He returned to his basket with the food and sat down while Quasimodo prepared the table. They started to eat without saying anything and Frollo brooded over something. "I think it's time for you to go outside."

"Outside? No, I can't. My master forbid it strictly. He would punish me."

"You will not be allowed to walk around as you want. One hour per week maybe." Frollo wanted to distract Quasimodo from his thoughts about his female body. And this could possibly help.

"But what if my master.."

"He will be fine with it. Just leave it to me. You're now allowed to walk outside this building for one hour per week. But I dare you. If I hear you're wandering around more, you will get punished."

Quasimodo nodded and smiled very happy. "I can't believe it. A dream came true. I can finally walk outside. Thank you, Claude." He hugged the woman again and Frollo still wasn't comfortable with it but he petted the boys head a little bit. "I will never forget your kindheartedness."

Frollo puffed in amusement. Kindheartedness. Ya, sure, why not?

"Oh boy, I will see everything. I can talk to everyone and I can visit you..."

"..Please don't."

"..and and.. I can do everything I ever wanted to do." Quasimodo was really excited. He hopped around his place, climbed the bells like an ape and 'woohood' all the time.

Frollo stood up, took his basket and wanted to leave. While he took the stairs he heard Quasi yelling "Thank you, Claude. I will love you forever!". Another cold shiver ran down his spine and he took the stairs faster.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile somewhere else in the city.

"Hey, have you heard it? I will be a father!", Phoebus yelled happily and slightly drunk. He held up a jar of beer and was dancing with some men. He was in a pub and was singing as well.

"Congratulations. Who will be the mother? Some slut you banged?", a man laughed very loud who just entered in the pub.

"I will show you, who's a slut!", he barked and beat the man. A gigantic fight raised and furniture flew around, bottles brake and bones crashed. "She's the most beautiful woman on this planet!", Phoebus screamed while he pulled his opponents hair.

"Every man says that but the women look all the same!", the man screamed and punched Phoebus in his stomach.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Minister Frollo."

"What is it?" A soldier galloped to Claude who just had left the church.

"There is a huge fight going on. You must stop it."

"What are you there for? You're soldiers, aren't you? You're trained for such events."

"But the captain.. ex-captain Phoebus is involved."

Frollo sighed heavily and mounted Snowball.

"Fine. Lead me there."

The soldier saluted and lead the female minister to the bar.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Stop it already." About ten soldiers tried to end the fight but they weren't capable of handling this situation.

Phoebus punched around like a beast. The fight was huge. About thirty men were punching, beating, biting, pulling, dragging and screaming plus the ten soldiers who ran around the horde yelling bulls. They even tried to use their swords but the dight didn't stop.

Frollo arrived the pub and got off of his stallion. He entered the building and dodged a chair flying over his head.

"You will stop immediately." He wasn't yelling or even very loud but the men recognized him and stopped fighting after a few minutes. They stared at the woman and waited what will happen next. A few moments passed while Frollo looked around. He saw Phoebus. He was slightly covered with blood.

"Claude.", the ex-captain freed himself from the grip of his first opponent and wanted to hug the minister. But Frollo only held up his hand and looked very angrily at him.

"Who started this fight?", he asked the men.

"Him." One of them pointed at Phoebus who smiled. His facial expression changed immensely as he looked in Frollos face again.

"I'm sorry Claude but I had to fight your honor."

"My honor?"

"Yes. He..", he pointed at his first opponent, ".. called you.."

"I don't care what he called me."

"You were right, boy." The man interrupted them. "If this's your girl, I congratulate you. She's astonishing. You're lucky to call her mother soon."

Frollo was confused. He let the soldiers arrest every single man in this bar except for Phoebus. As they were dragged away and they were alone he turned to the ex-captain.

"What was this man talking about?"


	15. candy, dresses, shoes

chapter 15 - candy, dresses, shoes

„No."

„Why?"

„Just no."

Frollo rid on his horse while Phoebus was walking besides him.

„Give me one good reason."

„I´m your superior."

„Not enough."

„I don´t love you."

„That´s not true."

„You should wash away the blood on your face."

„This has nothing to do with my question." (Phoebus washed it away nevertheless.) „Claude, please. We´re going to be parents. Marry me. I beg you."

Frollo commanded Snowball to stop and to stand right in front of the blond man. He was annoyed.

„Ex-captain Phoebus. I´m neither pregnant nor will I marry you. I´m just having a bad cold and you´re having a quest. Find the gypsies and their nest or you will feel what it means to anger a Frollo."

Frollo turned again and wanted to go away.

„Will you marry me, when I find the court of miracles?"

„…We will see." He bumped his feet in Snowballs side and they trotted away. Phoebus walked away in another direction, filled with power to find the court of miracles.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

While Phoebus chased some gypsies, Frollo rid through the streets of Paris without a certain destination. He knew he wasn´t pregnant and it was his day off and he didn´t want to return to the palace of justice. He got greeted by the people of Paris and he greeted back. Well .. he nodded slightly. He still wasn´t used to so much attention but he loved it.

Suddenly he smelled something. It was a delicious smell and his stomach began to rumble. He followed his nose and found a baker who got out some pieces of pastry of his big oven.

„Good morning, mademoiselle Frollo. Can I help you?", he asked after he saw Claude staring at his products.

„What is this smell? Cinnamon perhaps?"

„It´s a new secret recipe of mine. But I´m sorry. I can´t afford cinnamon."

„I will take one nevertheless." Frollo got off of his horse, tied him to a wooden pillar and sat down inside the small bakery. There were only a few tables and he sat down next to the bakers counter. He wanted to smell the amazing aroma of this pastries.

While he was eating he was talking with the baker about customers, the easy life and some smaller topics. He really enjoyed this conversation. Never before he had such an pleasant and peaceful moment and as he was finished eating he ordered another pastry just to maintain this exquisit minutes.

The baker gave him the plate and sighed.

„What´s wrong?", Frollo wanted to know. The sigh was a sad one.

The baker sat next to him.

„It´s my wife. I have to work here to earn money and she´s at home. Sick. I really worry about her but I can´t afford the right medicine for her. Normally I can but since the gypsies and the minister…" He stood up again. „I´m sorry, mademoiselle. I don´t want to bother you with my problems. You got plenty on your own, I bet." He walked to his back room to get more dough for his bread but as he returned Frollo wasn´t there anymore.

As he wanted to tidy up the empty plate he saw twenty pieces of gold on the table.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Excuse me. Could you tell me how late it is?", Frollo asked a woman on the street while he still was on his horse.

The woman, dressed in a marvelous dress, bow down and said it would be 9am. Frollo nodded and watched her walking away.

 _I want her dress._

He looked down. He was wearing his female ministers clothing. Luckily he knew some really good dress makers.

„Come on boy. Let´s see what we can find.", he petted his horse and visited his dress makers.

„I think blue will suit you. It supports your eye color.", the first one said.

„No.", Frollo answered and went to the next one.

„Green. Yes. Green is the best color for you, minister.", the second one insisted.

„You´re kidding.", Frollo laughed and went on.

„It just arrived at the royal court in England. The yellow and the pink stripes are in harmony with the orange dots…"

„This looks like a suit for court jesters.", Frollo interrupted the third one after he saw the terrible colorful dress and left.

Outside the building he petted Snowball again.

„I hope the last one got a good taste at least."

He did.

„That´s what I am talking about. Perfect." Frollo stood in the middle of the dress makers room and wore something that looked like the dress from Gothel (Rapunzel - Tangled) just in black with red stripes instead of red with golden stripes.

Frollo spend the whole morning at the dress maker and left with twelve dressed. Of course he let them deliver to his home.

As he mounted Snowball again something came to his mind.

„Shoes."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

After spending the rest of the morning to try all different kind of shoes he returned to the palace of justice. And just while he took the stairs to his chamber he transformed back into his old male shape.

„Oh.. ah!", he squeaked while he walked upwards. His female minister robe was way to small for him and his private parts got squeezed. He even had problems to breath. Small tears appeared in his eyes while he tried not to whimper about his pain.

As he arrived his bedroom he locked the door behind and opened his closet where all the dresses and shoes he ordered were brought already. He opened the buttons of his female ministers dress and took a deep breath. Finally lying on the ground right in front of his new dresses and shoes only wearing his cape he puffed: „Worth it."

Four hours. Four more hours until he will be Claudette again.

„I want to try them now.", he murmured slightly angry. He had changed clothing to his male minister dress and brooded over his wine in the kitchen while his personal cook prepared a meal for him.

„May I ask you something, sir?", the servant wanted to know.

„What is it, Camille?" Frollo hired the man not just of his cooking skills decades ago, he also liked the mans female name. He was someone who he most likely would call friend.

„Is Claudette really your daughter?"

„Why are you asking?" He drank some wine.

„I´ve never seen you with a woman and until she appeared the first time, about a month ago, no one have ever seen her before."

„We also have our secrets." He looked up his wine and hoped Camille wouldn´t ask any further. He didn´t.

As Claude finished his meal he tried to entertain himself. Three more hours.

A visit to Quasimodo would take too long and he can´t return to the baker. Books. Yes. He left the palace of justice and went to the library. He wanted to use the time to learn something about the female body.

He arrived, searched books about this topic, lend them and went back home.

„Let´s see." He opened the first anatomic one and was disgusted first. He knew the fundamental anatomy of a human. Digestive tract, lungs, heart, veins, brain, muscles and so on. Back in his days of study he always skipped the parts of the genitals and the topics which were related to them and he still wasn´t comfortable with the paintings of naked people.

„Milk?" He was reading the part about breasts and their use. „Why would a woman produce milk?" His eyes widened a bit. „Fascinating." He devoured this chapter in pure thirst for knowledge. He studied the female body just as the male one and learned a lot about their use, their behavior and about possible offspring.

One more hour.

„Ew!", he choked as he read another book, filled with short stories about love and sex. It was some kind of romantic novel and absolutely not an anatomic one. „Oh lord! This isn´t true!" He devoured the most stories as well and commentated them by the way.

„No, don´t leave him! He´s in love with you! Stupid girl." Or:

„Fool. She will never love you as long as you´re married." Or:

„HAhahaah! He died."

After he finished the last chapter of the last short story he noticed he was a woman again. He stood up and hopped in his chamber to try his dresses and shoes. One after another he laid them on his bed and looked at them. He couldn´t decide which he wanted to wear first.

He tried the small one. It was black with a slight touch of blue but it was more like an evening dress for a visit at the ballet.

„It´s ok. Suits my waist."

The next one.

„Better." He looked down. „My legs are awesome in this."

The third one.

„Uuuuh. I look like a beauty queen." He wiggled with his hip while he held his hands upon his cheeks. Suddenly he cleared his throat, looked around if anyone have seen this and stopped.

He tried all the other dresses and was really satisfied throughout the time. But there was still one left.

 _The black one with the red stripes._

He dressed it and looked in the mirror.

„Oh ya. That´s some sweet candy." He hit his butt and stroke through his hair. „Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me. I'd fuck me hard."

 _Did I just say this?_

He was very happy which was really really rare but he missed something. There was nobody who hooted at him. No one who said how gorgeous he looks and no one who made him compliments about his perfect face. Not a single `wow`, `hey, girl` or `oh, mama`.

„I should take a walk.", he decided and left the palace of justice.


	16. the court of miracles the gypsies nest

chapter 16 - the court of miracles / the gypsies nest

Frollo felt great. The yearning stares of the men and the jealous ones of the women. The snowflakes on his marvelous face and the cold air upon his neckline. His world wasn´t grey anymore. It was filled with all different colors and even with fragrances he never noticed before.

 _This curse isn´t bad at all._ He thought as a male citizen gave him a air-kiss.

„Claude. Here." He heard someone yelling his name and looked around. It was Quasimodo who walked towards him.

„What are you doing outside the bell tower?"

„You gave me the permission to walk around one hour a week, do you remember?" Frollo remembered.

„Oh. Yes. Of course." His facial expression changed to bored.

„You look great."

„Thank you."

„I was on the way to visit you."

„I asked you to _not_ do this."

„But I got something for you." Frollo got curious.

„What is it?" Quasimodo brought out something from behind his back and Frollos heart made a small pounce.

„Oh Quasi.."

„Do you like it?"

„If I like it? Yes." He took the thing and smiled. „Yes of course."

It was a plush Snowball.

„I made it myself. It´s true to scale and the seam will not tear no matter how much your kid will play with it." There it was again. Kid. But Frollo ignored it. He was too fascinated by the plush Snowball. His horse as a plush version in the size of a barrel. „The archdeacon told me. Phoebus is the father, right?" Frollo sighed.

„I don´t want to talk about this."

„But why? Is there a problem with him?" His face showed something like hope.

„I´m just having a cold. I´m not .. There won´t be a kid, alright?" He was absolutely annoyed by this topic. „Is your hour over soon?"

„Uhm.. no. It just started. Can we take a walk?"

Frollo looked at the plush in his hands and was consented. Beside this misshapen boy his beauty will be even greater.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Come on. Show me the entrance to your nest.", Phoebus whispered impatient. He watched a gypsy who finished collecting coins for his music. The ex-captain chased him until they arrived at giant entrance to the sewer. It was dark inside and the gypsy lightened a torch.

Single drops dropped down the ceiling and the wind whispered soft.

Suddenly Phoebus felt a hand upon his shoulder. Some dressed up gypsies caught him, tied him up and carried him away.

„Put in down there." One of them said after they arrived their destination. „He will hang." They laughed very harsh.

They pulled of his eye bandages and laid a rope around his neck. A lot of gypsies came to see what was going on. The blond man stood on a podium just as Clopin who was going to pull the lever.

„Some last words?"

Phoebus murmured something but all he could say was something like `hmpfadflfhümpfpmfpahfp`! The bandage around his mouth was too tight. The gypsies laughed at him and Clopin laid his hands upon the lever but someone yelled something.

„Stop!" Esmeralda. But it was too late. Clopin already pulled it and Phoebus felt down the hole.

Esmeralda ran on the podium, dragged her knife and cut trough the rope.

The blond man felt down and wasn´t moving. She jumped down besides him and held him in her hands.

„Phoebus. Wake up." She freed him from his bonds. The gypsies around them were silent and watched the situation. Clopin jumped down as well.

„Esmeralda. Who is he?"

„He´s .. someone I know." Phoebus still wasn´t moving and she was afraid he was already dead. Djali poked against the ex-captains face with his nose and licked his cheek. The man groaned and opened his eyes.

„What.. happened?"

„You´re alive." Esmeralda hugged him. „I thought you were dead." They needed a moment for themselves and Clopin used this time to scare off the other gypsies.

After Esmeralda explained what happened Phoebus touched his neck which was all red and blue. The rope had left his signs upon the skin. They stood up and Phoebus explained Esmeralda why he wanted to find the court of miracles.

„That´s.. nice for you.", she said. „I congratulate you." Even if she was sad about this situation she smiled at Phoebus.

„Thank you. I still can´t believe we´re going to be parents." He laughed. „Will you help me showing the court of miracles to Claude? You know this place very well."

„I don´t think so. I decided to leave this city forever."

„But Esmeralda."

„No."

„Please."

„I said no."

„Fine. I will show Claude this place without your help then. We will get married and we will have about a dozen beautiful children. You will see!" He got angry and wanted to leave. He needed half an hour to find the exit and one more to return to the palace of justice.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Where is she?"

„I don´t know."

Phoebus and a soldier were arguing or.. Phoebus yelled at the soldier while he said the same thing over and over again.

„I have to speak to her, now."

„She´s not here."

„Where is she then?"

„I don´t know."

Phoebus heard someone sneeze behind him and turned. It was his beloved Claudette and the hunchback. They were talking.

„There you are. I got good news.", he said after he jumped to her, grabbed her hands and kissed them. „I found the court of miracles."

„Watch it!", Frollo said annoyed after the plush nearly felt down in the snow. Quasimodo was able to catch it.

„I found them."

„I heard it."

„Aren´t you happy? Now we can marry."

Frollo wasn´t happy. He finally accepted his current life and curse. But he can get rid of these godforsaken gypsies now. Finally.

„You can show it tomorrow. I will report my father and we will decide what is going to happen." He freed his hands and took the plush.

„You´re still mad at me." Phoebus sighed. Frollo laid his hand upon his cheek and stroke it with his tumb.

„No." He stood on his tiptoe and gave him a soft kiss. „I´m not."

„It´s the first time you kissed me like this.", Phoebus whispered while their heads still were very close.

„The first time but not the last.", Frollo whispered as well. „Phoebus, I lo.." But he got interrupted by one of his soldiers.

„Minister Frollo!"

„What is it?", he said with a stare he could kill people with. The soldiers winced for a second but returned speaking.

„The archdeacon asked for you. He awaits you in your chambers."

„And you interrupt my conversation just because of this?", he grinned malicious. „Come here."

The soldier walked to him and saluted. „Mademoiselle?"

„You will bring Quasimodo back to the bell tower and stay there with him. Guard him the next two days." The soldier saluted again.

„Good bye, Claude. I hope to see you again, soon.", Quasi said and they left.

Frollo wrapped an arm around the ex-captains waist and dragged him a bit.

„I think this is punishment enough for this guard. Staying in Quasimodos near.. uhm ..yes." He grinned. Phoebus looked at the minister again.

„You wanted to say something." He smiled lovely and kissed the ministers head. Frollo looked at him as well.

„Oh, right. I look forward to get rid of the gypsies."


	17. nightmares

chapter 17 - nightmares

"The court of miracles is mine at last.", Frollo said with an unbelievable pleasure in his voice. He walked down the stairs while his soldiers surrounded and caught the gypsies. "After twenty years of searching.." He grinned like a mad man as he stood in front of Esmeralda. While he grabbed her chin Phoebus stood behind him in his armor and watched the whole thing.

His bony fingers wrapped around her dark skin. His face came near to hers. His breath was slow.

"Gypsy girl." They looked at each others eyes. "There is only one chance you can escape this hell." He held up a lighten torch and the surrounding changed. The court of miracles disappeared and the place before the Notre Dame raised under his feet. People were yelling and armor rattled. Esmeralda was tied to a wooden pillar but her face wasn't hers. She looked like Claudette but her eyes were white. Empty. Dead.

"Choose me or the fire." Suddenly he was caught on the pyre and Phoebus stood before him. He feared for his life as he saw the captains grin filled with anger, lust, power and hate. Flames were around him and he wanted to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. He was trapped in his own female body and the flames crawled up. They burned his robe, his skin, his flesh.

"Nooooo!" Quasimodo screamed and swung on a rope down the Notre Dame. He freed the minister and held him in his big hands where Claude began to shrink. He was stiff, unable to move a single muscle but he was alive and unharmed. He still was Claudette. The hunchback placed him upon the small wooden Notre Dame together with his own and began to sing.

Frollo was unable to hear it but he knew the hunchback was singing about marriage and children. Suddenly he felt the big hands around him again and he was forced to kiss the wooden Quasimodo. A third hand appeared and made a religious sign.

"May I pronounce you now as husband and wife." The third hand clenched and as it opened again a bunch of wooden babies appeared in it. They were hunchbacks with long, white, curly hair. They screamed and cried until a plush Snowball appeared. The horse stood in flames and his eyes were dead.

"Come with me, wife.", wooden Quasi said to Claude. The hands placed the family upon the horse and they burned down while they were galloping through the court of miracles.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Someone was yelling the ministers name.

"Mademoiselle! Wake up." He opened his eyes while he got shaken by Camille. "You're awake, good." The earthquake stopped and Frollo needed some seconds to recognize where he was. He stood in the kitchen of his chambers and it was dark outside.

"Camille? What happened?" He saw the oven which was lighten and some wood laying around it.

"You had a nightmare. Captain Phoebus and you arrived here, went to bed and suddenly you was wandering around the house. I didn't want to wake you but as I saw you wanted to burn your hand I stopped you." Frollo stared at the flames.

"I wanted to burn my hand?"

"Yes, mademoiselle."

"Is everything alright?", Phoebus stood in the doorway with nothing on but a male robe of the minister without the accessories. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yes. Go back to sleep.", Frollo ordered him. "I will come later." Phoebus walked away and Frollo wanted to help Camille to clean the mess he made. But the cook refused the help and Frollo walked back to his bedroom. He saw Phoebus who got rid of the robe and laid naked into the bed while he opened the door to his bathroom. He wanted to wash his sweat of.

After he finished he walked back and laid next to Phoebus who turned to him and laid his hand on the belly of the minister.

"Do you think it's a girl or a boy? I would prefer a girl. They're like small princesses." His eyes were closed and he was near to his sleep. Frollo sighed annoyed.

"I already said I'm not pregnant but... I would prefer a girl, too.", he murmured. Phoebus gave his belly a kiss, murmured something and fell asleep again. Frollo stood wake and thought about everything. What have happened while his curse and how he wanted it to go on. What if he will never find his true love or even worse.. what if he will find it and he is forced to go back to his old life.

Finally he fell asleep again and had no further nightmares. He had a wonderful dream about everything he liked. Snowball, grapes, cold winters nights, burning gypsies, cinnamon and Esmeralda.

As he woke up again it was about 7am. Phoebus was still sleeping.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Where have you been?", the captain wanted to know from the minister.

"Downstairs. I had a very important meeting. I still got my duties, you know. I'm the minister of this city. Do you really think I got so much time to spend it with you?"

"Sorry for asking. I was just surprised waking up in your bed without my wife."

"We're not married."

"But soon."

"Uff.. Just show me where the court of miracles is. We will talk about this later."

They left the palace of justice, mounted their horses and Phoebus showed the minister the entrance he found after he left the court of miracles. (It was the entrance he and Quasi found at the cemetery in the movie) Phoebus pushed away the stone plate, which was really hard work, and they entered the place.


	18. old plums are always creepy

chapter 18 - old plums are always creepy

Frollo looked around. He stood in the middle of the court of miracles and sucked in every last detail of it. The colorful fabrics, the sound of talking gypsies, the smell from hundreds of spices and the warm air on his pale female skin.

"It's dirty down here.", Phoebus commentated as he saw garbage laying around. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"Think, captain."

"Esmeralda?" He looked around as well. "She said she would leave the city forever." Suddenly he felt two strong hands pulling his shirt and dragging him. Frollo came very close to his face and was unbelievably angry.

"When did she say this?", he barked. "Talk!"

"Yesterday. As I found this place she saved my life from the gallows. I already stopped breathing as she.."

"I don't care what have happened to you. Where is she now?" He let Phoebus go and pushed him away. The captain just stood there and stroke his neck which was still red and blue. He looked quiet sad at the minister but Claudette didn't care. She was brooding over something and walked in small circles around.

"If she's still here, we have to find her." Claude walked away and Phoebus followed him. "No. Search somewhere else. Go." He send the captain away who did what he said.

After a short time of searching an old woman came to Claude and followed him. She didn't say anything but he felt her eyes upon his neck.

"Cursed.", she said after a while. Frollo stopped. "A curse was spoken upon you, my dear."

"I already know this, thank you.", the minister said ironically with a little smile.

"It's a strong one. Very old. Very evil."

"Evil?" He was confused but interested. Maybe this old plum knows how to end it. "Nothing evil happened to me."

"Until now. And there will not happen anything bad as long as it lays upon you. But as soon as you get rid of it, it will show you his real demonic face." She laughed like old witches are laughing and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Frollo said. "Do you know how to end it?" The woman didn't turn but she moved her head sideways.

"You don't want to end it dear boy, don't you?" She knew he's a man. Creepy.

"..I.. I don't know." She laughed again.

"Mark my words, boy.

The heart is a mysterious place,

it can't destroy or hide his face.

Filled with luck with love and lust,

or hate, anger and disgust.

Is it once pure light and flooded with bliss,

fear the end of a true lovers kiss."

The old gypsy laughed again and walked away slowly. Frollo stared after her and thought about her words.

"Fear the end of a true lovers kiss.", he murmured. "What does this mean?" He returned searching for Esmeralda still brooding over the poem.

He wasn't able to find her and his mood wasn't the best. But as he saw Phoebus in the distance he smiled a bit. The captain found her and held the gypsy girl in his grip. Frollo walked towards them.

"I see you found her.", he grinned. "Well done."

"What do you want from me?", Esmeralda said. She was slightly angry. "I was just about to leave."

"I want you to stay."

"Why? There is nothing in this city for me anymore."

"There is still someone who loves you." She flicked with her tongue and rolled with her eyes.

"Do you mean your father or you? You're both no opinion for me."

Phoebus wanted to say something but Frollo stopped him.

"Listen, girl. I will make you an offer. Come with me to the palace of justice for today. Only one day and if I can't convince you to stay you will be free. Forever."

"What if I'm not interested."

Frollo came very close to her ear and whispered. "Otherwise I will not stop my father to burn down this place and every single gypsy. No matter if man, woman or child." He grinned. "It's your choice gypsy girl. Choose me or the fire." He leaned back and saw her emerald eyes with anger in it.

"I .. will come." He smiled winning.

"A wise choice." He passed Esmeralda and Phoebus and ordered his captain to bring her with him. The three people left the place. As they reached the cemetery again they saw about a hundred soldiers standing around. They salutes as they saw the minister.

"You see gypsy girl, I'm not like my father. He would have attacked your place immediately with a thousand men. But I'm generous and I said I would help you."

Esmeralda looked around and didn't say a word just like Phoebus. They mounted their horses and galloped to the palace of justice where Frollo demanded Phoebus to leave.

The captain leaned forwards and gave his love a gentle kiss. "We will see us tomorrow."

Frollo whispered: "I'm not sure." and gave him a soft kiss in return.

Esmeralda looked at them while they spoke and kissed. Her eyes went slightly wet and she was glad Phoebus left.

"Shall we?", Frollo asked the gypsy while he pointed at the entrance of the palace of justice. The girl nodded and the women went inside.


	19. love confession

chapter 19 - love confession

It was 1pm as the women entered the ministers chambers. Frollo was excited. Esmeralda, the beauty and dignity in person, stood in the middle of his home. His heart beat fast but his breathing was slow. His sweat was cold and his mouth dry. He wasn't sure if this was the best idea of all but he had to do it.

"Gypsy girl.."

"Can I have a glass of water?"

"Oh, right. Where are my manners.. Of course." He called for a servant to bring them water, tea, wine and some pastries. He lead her in the room with the fireplace where a table and two chairs stood. The fire crackled and spread a nice warmth.

Esmeralda sat down as a servant brought the ordered dessert. Frollo stood before the fireplace and crossed his hands behind his back.

The servant gave the green eyed woman something to drink and left the room.

"I know you ask yourself why you're here. This must be the worst place on earth for you. In the chambers of Claude Frollo. Your enemy. But you don't have to fear. He's not here. Not yet." He didn't move and still was watching the fire. "If you want to run do it. I will not stop you. But I please you to stay and listen."

"I will listen." His heart pounded in his chest.

"My father lost his parents very early. But not early enough. He got beat by his father and his mother couldn't do anything against it or she would have got beaten, too. They were weak and possessed. But his heart was still young and unused. Soft. Warm. Gentle. But over the time the fists and beats of his father changed him. With every tear he lost a piece of himself. The day after he found them dead in their bedroom, naked, swollen, half rotten in a position unholy to think about, he lost something. Something called compassion. But his heart wasn't as dead as he thought. He studied and worked a lot. Brooded over books about laws and religion. Kneed on pews until his knees and ankles began to bleed. God was the only one who stood beside him. Maria the only one he was able to love. He turned into something he never wanted to be. A cruel and embittered man. Then one day twenty years ago, his soul was black and his heart destroyed, as he ripped Quasimodo out of his mothers arms, something happened. The archdeacon told him to raise the kid as his and he complied. Not just of his duty, no. He remembered something from his past. As he was a little boy. Before the beats and punishments destroyed him, he was able to feel like normal people. He remembered something like affection but he was unable to show it. Thirty years in silence. Thirty years without the littlest feeling besides hate and disrespect, revulsion and disgust. This misshapen boy opened a gate for the greatest moment of his life. The feast of fools. A day he don't like. A day he disrespects just as the weak crowd which spend his day with drinking and yelling. But then, between all this repulsive scum, he saw an angel. An angel so bright it healed his heart from his past, his memories and his rage. As the angel spread her wings it was balm for his flayed soul. This woman was you Esmeralda. You're the fulfillment of his dreams, his recompense for all his prayers. Just one small thought of you wants him to be in your near, feel you, smell you. Your emerald eyes, your dark skin, your raven hair and the perfect shape of your soul are everything he ever wished for. Back then as he first saw you he knew you have to be his or his unworthy soul will be doomed for eternity. He would die and rotten just like his demon like father and his worthless mother. You Esmeralda are his goddess."

His breath still was slow but his heart was in pain like he never felt before. What if he turns now and she was gone? He will jump in the fire and kill himself even if it is a deadly sin. A pause raised and he was too frightened to turn.

"Claude.." Esmeralda was still there and she answered him. ".. why are you saying this to me? How can you know what he feels?"

He slowly turned. He changed back to his male body as he was done with his speech.

"I feel it because .. I am him." He looked in her widened eyes. She trembled back and the chair smashed on the ground.

"You." She shook her head in fear. " That's why you asked about curses." He wanted to come nearer but she held up her hand to stop him. "No."

He stopped and waited. They stood there without moving for a very long time. He saw Esmeralda was thinking very fast.

"Is it true?", she wanted to know at last. "Is everything you said true?"

"Yes. I love you from the deepest.."

"..depths of your heart... You already confessed me your love back in my hiding place but I was too drunk to understand its meaning." She looked down and her body relaxed a bit. "But why have you done so much cruel things to my folk just to find me?"

"I was used to my old behavior. Blood and pain was the only language I knew but now everything changed." He came a step closer to her.

"Everything changed because of this curse. You would have never stopped on your own." She stared at him. "And now?"

"Now I'm different. I still have to learn a lot but haven't you seen?" He came closer. "Paris isn't burning and the court of miracles still is a peaceful place. The gypsies are still singing and dancing in the streets."

"I see. But why .." She looked away in shame.

"What is it?" He stood in front of her and she let it happen.

"You and Phoebus broke my heart. I know you slept with him because of the curse but.." She stopped talking and small tears dropped down.

"I had to break your heart for that you can love me. As long as your soul wanted to be with him there was no chance for me. Esmeralda. I please you to forgive me even if I'm not worthy." She looked up with wet eyes.

"You said my name."

"The name of my goddess." Another pause raised. They looked in each others eyes. Grey and green met and formed small pictures of possible futures. Suddenly Esmeralda made a move, lifted her arms and hugged the minister. Her head laid upon his chest in which his heart started to race.

"I forgive you.", she whispered. He laid his arms around her as well. After ten minutes of silence she began to speak again. "How will it go on? You're still cursed and Phoebus and you are engaged. Do you love him?"

The minister stroke through her raven hair and smiled.

"No. I don't love him. You was, are and you will ever be the only one." He laughed a bit. "And we're not engaged. Truly not. He's a dreamer."

She looked aside.

"What is it, my love?"

"I don't know what to do. I feel empty and betrayed on the one hand but on the other I am .. happy. I can't explain it."

"Let me try something." He gently grabbed her chin, bend her head to his, leaned down and kissed her lovely. They closed their eyes and opened them again as they stopped the kiss. As their lips weren't melt together anymore a golden nebula formed around them and it sounded like someone would sing. A bright light flooded the room and covered their bodies. They looked in each others eyes while the light and the nebula disappeared.

"I love you, Esmeralda.", he whispered while he stroke her cheek. She smiled.

"Now I can explain." She gently turned red. "I love you, too." They kissed like real lovers and enjoyed the moment.

x.x.x.x x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Hey guys. Normally my story would end here but the next chapter is a small extra :D I hope you like it


	20. husband and wife

chapter 20 - husband and wife

"You have to tell him.", Esmeralda insisted.

"I can't. Do you want to crush his .. everything?"

"But he still loves you."

"No. He don't love me. He loves Claudette." Esmeralda and Frollo sat at the table in his kitchen for breakfast. They haven't slept in the same room because Frollo insisted. Religious reasons, he said.

"And what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Fake her disappearance. Maybe she's in England now or Italy."

"He would follow her. He still thinks he's going to be a father."

"Fake her death then."

"As I said. Do you want to crush the mans everything?"

"You like him, don't you?", she grinned.

"No. Pfff. Don't be ridiculous." She came closer.

"I think you like him just as Quasimodo."

"I...accept them."

"Sure." She smiled.

"Ok. I will think of something and visit him. Do you want to come?"

"This is a terrible idea. No. You have to do this on your own.", she nipped at her tea, and he sighed. Then he had an idea. He stood up and got a pen and paper.

"What are you doing?"

"I will write him a letter from Claudette." He scribbled something and began to read.

"Dear Phoebus, I know you said we will meet tomorrow again but I had to leave France. I will never forget you. Claudette." He smiled. "What do you think? Good, or?" She laughed.

"This is the worst letter I have ever heard. Here. I will say you what you have to write down." She laughed again and he grumbled a bit.

"Phoebus my love, I know this will break your heart and I will cry with you but I had to leave France. I can't say you where I am going but your love will accompany through my whole life. It was the best winter I ever had. My heart will never forget you. I will raise our child.."

".. but I said him I'm not pregnant.."

".. sssh. Just write it."

"Fine."

"I will raise our child in memory of you. Every time I look in its eyes I will see you. Forgive me to leave you. I hope you will find your luck and a new love, happiness and maybe even peace. I love you forever. Goodbye my sweet prince, in love Claudette."

Claude finished the letter and had a little tear in his eye.

"Are you crying?" Esmeralda looked at him and stroke his head.

"I got something in my eye."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. This is the bad side of your curse. You loose everything you gained no matter what."

He smiled at her.

"Now I got you." They kissed and Frollo stood up to bring the letter to Phoebus. As he arrived his home he pushed the letter under his door and walked away. He heard the captains cry and his heart cramped.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Back in his chambers he searched for his beloved gypsy girl and found her in his bedroom. She sat on his bed and toyed with the Snowball plush. His heart pounded very hard as he saw her innocent look and her smile while she lifted the horse up and down. He sat besides her and watched it while he was filled with love.

"Esmeralda." She looked at him and put down the plush.

"What is it?"

"Marry me." He got off of the bed and kneed down before her. He had no ring so he pulled down the red one of his fingers and held it against her. "Esmeralda. Will you be my wife?"

She was astonished and didn't move for a few moments.

"Yes. I will." They hugged and kissed, stroked and laughed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Three months after their marriage Esmeralda had good news. She was pregnant. Frollo couldn't believe it. He's going to be a father and the most beautiful woman on earth will be the mother.

He felt more alive than ever before and treated his wife like a true goddess. He thanked her every single day for being his wife and his luck. His heart, his soul and life.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"How is she?", Frollo asked one of his servants.

"Tired. You will have to wait until she wake up. Patience, sir."

Frollo walked up and down the hallways of the palace of justice. He worried about Esmeralda. She just gave birth to their child but he hadn't seen one of them. He even didn't know if it's a boy or a girl.

After some more hours he was allowed to see them. He entered the room and walked to them.

"It's a girl.", Esmeralda said as he kissed her head.

"How do you want to call her?"

Esmeralda smiled and gave her daughter a name both parents loved.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Come back here, sweetheart.", Frollo laughed. "You can't hide."

A children's giggle came from under the kitchen table and he gently dragged his daughter outside.

"Told you." He held her in the sky and smiled at her. The girl had blue eyes and white hair, slightly darker skin than his and some small freckles upon her cheeks.

"Are you still playing hide and seek?", Esmeralda opened the door to their home and saw their beloved one.

"Mama!" Frollo let the girl go and she ran to her mother who lifted her up and poked her nose.

"Hey, sweetie." she kissed her. "Was daddy nice to you?"

"Ya."

"Yes daddy was very nice to Claudette.", Frollo said. "He even gave her some candy." He kissed his wife and stroke her belly. Esmeralda was pregnant again.

"How is my boy doing?"

"He's in his room. Sleeping.", Claude said. "He's sleeping all day long."

"He's only two years old. What do you expect?"

"Nothing." He took Claudette and held her in his arms. "Hey Claudette. Do you want to play with your toys?"

"I will play with my Snowball plush.", she grinned and Frollo let her down. She went in her room and they were alone again.

"Have you found something?"

"I talked to some of the elder ones and there might be a chance." They went into the kitchen and Esmeralda sat down while Frollo cleaned up the mess he made with his Claudette.

"What did they say?"

"A man can reduce his age with one particular curse. But he would loose all his memories he earned through these years. You would neither remember your knowledge nor your feelings. You couldn't work as minister anymore and you would forget me and our children." He stopped cleaning as Esmeralda slightly began to cry.

"Esmeralda, my love. Stop it. There is no need to be sad." He kneed down before her and held her hands.

"There is. Either you will leave us in a few years or you will forget us." She sniffed and he gave her a tissue. He sat next to her and hugged her.

"I could never forget you or our wonderful children. And even if. I would fall in love with you again and again. You're my true love and our children are its result."He stroke her belly again. "And I don't care about my ministers job. I did this all my life and we got enough money. We can afford the Notre Dame. There is absolutely nothing you need to worry about." He smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss. "How can this curse be broken?"

"Death."

"See? Nothing to worry about. We will have so many years more."

"I hope you're right."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Are you really sure you want to do this?", an old female gypsy asked Esmeralda and Claude. They stood in the middle of a field. It was Phoebus secret place he once showed Claudette.

"Yes.", Frollo said. He looked at his family. Esmeralda and he had explained their daughter what will happen and took her fear. Their son, Gabriel, was looking at his father while his mother carried him.

The old gypsy began to sing in the language the gypsy sung as he cursed Frollo the first time and a black nebula appeared around the minister. Claudette waved his father and yelled "I love you, daddy.". He waved back and his eyes turned wet.

The nebula surrounded him and Esmeralda was worried something could have happened to him.

After a few minutes the old gypsy stopped singing and the nebula disappeared. But there stood no man. Esmeralda's eyes widened and she ran to this place her husband stood as fast as she could.

She exhaled as she saw him lying on the ground. She gave the old gypsy her son and kneed down to Frollo who was now 25 again. She gently held his head in her hands and tried to wake him up.

"Claude." He murmured something but his eyes were still closed. "Darling." He slowly opened his eyes and looked in hers.

"Who are you?"

"Esmeralda."

"Es..meralda.. sounds familiar." His head turned red as he looked in her emerald wet eyes. "You're beautiful." He stroke her cheek to wash away her tears. "I know you but.. I can't remember everything." She leaned forward and they kissed like true lovers.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked my story


End file.
